El comienzo
by heatj
Summary: Es mi primer historia, asi que tened piedad. Cuento como me habría gustado que fuera el reencuentro entre Kate y Rick después del disparo, no me gustan mucho los dramas asi que será todo bastante alegre, espero que os guste, empieza T pero en algún momento habrá más acción ;)
1. Chapter 1

Caminaba nervioso por los pasillos del hospital, recordaba el camino a aquella habitación a la perfección de tantas veces que lo había recorrido pero esta vez era diferente. Estaba despierta. Le había llamado Jim diciendo que quería verle. Llegó a la puerta, se pasó la mano por el pelo y cuando iba a abrir la puerta ésta se abrió y se encontró con un cabreado Josh, que le miró con desprecio y se fue rápidamente. A él no le extrañó demasiado ese comportamiento después de como se encaró con él cuando el médico salió del quirófano, culpándole de lo ocurrido. Según Josh desapareció de su vista el escritor entró en la habitación. Cuando al entrar la vio se quedó mirándola, pensando en que casi la pierde para siempre y se dio cuenta de que había llorado. Esto le preocupó y se acercó a ella susurrándole:

 _Hola. ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

 _Hola_. Se sorprendió y se intentó incorporar en la cama, no quería que la viera tan vulnerable, pero al hacerlo se hizo daño y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

 _Hey, tranquila, no te muevas o te harás daño._ No sabía ni que decir, estaba como en shock. La miraba y aún no se creía que estuviera viva, ahí, frente a él.

 _Dios, no me mires así. Debo de estar horrible._ Dijo recostándose de nuevo y tapándose la cara con las manos.

 _¡No!_ Gritó, sin darse cuenta. _Solo pareces cansada._ Dijo algo más bajo. _Y es normal, después de lo ocurrido, llevas dos días dormida. ¿Cómo estás?_

 _Bueno._ Se relajó un poco y bajó las manos hasta su regazo. _Como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima después del disparo._ Intentó sonreír un poco para tranquilizar a su compañero. _He tenido días peores. Siéntate, no te quedes ahí de pie._

Él se sentó en un sillón cercano a la cama y lo acercó lo más posible a su compañera. Se la quedó mirando de nuevo y se le humedecieron los ojos. Kate le miraba también y sólo quería decirle que también le quería, pero en ese momento Rick le habló.

 _Pensé que no te iba a volver a ver._ Dijo en un susurro tan débil que incluso dudo que ella le hubiera oído, mientras parpadeaba para no verter las lágrimas que acumulaba en sus aguados ojos.

 _Estoy bien._ Dijo, con la voz entrecortada. _Mírame, está todo bien._

 _Sí… Kate yo…_ No sabía como decirle lo que sentía, no quería espantarla. _Me has dado un buen susto._ Le dijo intentando sonreír un poco.

 _Ya me imagino._ Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que mantenía entrelazadas. _¿Cómo están Marta y Alexis._ Cambió de tema.

 _Bien, bien, vendrán dentro de un rato seguramente. Se llevaron un buen susto también, sobretodo Alexis. Pero cuando me llamó tu padre y me dijo que estabas despierta y…_ Se calló.

 _Que pregunté por ti._ Dijo sin saber si se arrepentiría de ello.

 _Sí. Yo, bueno, nos tranquilizamos todos al saber que estabas fuera de peligro._

 _Rick, quiero decirte algo._ Hizo una pausa, para prepararse para lo que se avecinaba. Miró a los ojos azules que tenía frente a ella, que la miraban confusos y se dio ánimos para continuar. _Cuando… cuando estaba tirada en el suelo… tu me hablaste, me dijiste que me querías._ Sus lágrimas empezaron a humedecer sus ojos. ¿ _Lo decías enserio?_

 _¿Qué?_ Rick no se esperaba para nada aquello, se sorprendió tanto que estuvo unos segundos en completo silencio sin saber que decirle y vio como Kate bajaba la cabeza, avergonzada, pensando en la estupidez que acababa de hacer. Rick se dio cuenta y con su mano, algo temblorosa le levantó el mentón para que le mirara. _Claro que lo dije enserio._ Sonrió mientras despacio acarició la mejilla de Kate, que le miraba llorando pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _Bien._ Dijo sonrojándose y sonriendo mientras el escritor le secaba las mejillas. Cuando este acabó la miró derritiéndose con esa sonrisa que había echado tanto en falta, y miró esos ojos que eran los mismos que vio hace unos minutos tan solo pero que no le miraban igual. _Yo… también te quiero._ Dijo la detective, y en la cara de Rick apareció una gran sonrisa que cuando Kate la vio no pudo más que imitarla. Pero de repente, a Rick se le vino algo a la cabeza, más bien alguien.

 _¿Y Josh?_ Preguntó el escritor, algo asustado.

 _Hablé con él. Justo antes de que llegaras._ Dijo seria. _Hacía tiempo que debí dejar esa relación pero no encontraba el momento._

 _De acuerdo._ Volvió a sonreír un poco. Se acercó a ella y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. _Deberías descansar un poco, tendremos tiempo de hablar más tranquilos cuando estés bien._

 _La verdad es que estoy agotada._ Dijo cerrando los ojos un momento y notó como el escritor se levantaba y abrió los ojos de golpe. _¿Te vas?_ Preguntó en un tono que le sonó demasiado ñoño para ella.

 _Pensé que necesitabas descansar, si quieres me quedo._ Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa en la cara.

 _Por favor._ Solo dijo ella y cuando Rick se volvió a sentar sonrió débilmente y cogió una de las manos del escritor entre las suyas y cerro los ojos.

 _No me voy a escapar, no es necesario que me agarres._ Dijo bromeando.

 _Por si acaso._ Dijo en voz baja, ya que se estaba quedando dormida y sonrió un poco justo antes de caer rendida.


	2. Chapter 2

Se despertó después de un par de horas, oyendo a alguien hablar. Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados mientras inspiraba hondo y se estiró un poco, notando el cuerpo entumecido y aún algo dolorido. Se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía la mano del escritor entre las suyas y la acarició dulcemente mientras intentaba abrir los ojos. Cuando se acostumbró un poco a la luz y pudo verle sonrió casi sin fuerzas y este le apretó suavemente sus manos y la mano. Estaba hablando por teléfono, y en ese momento se despidió y colgó.

\- Hola. _Le saludó con una sonrisa tonta en la cara._ ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Si, estoy bien. Me encuentro bien. _Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._ ¿Me puedes ayudar a sentarme? No sé como se sube la cama.

\- Si, claro. Vamos a ver.

 _Rick buscó el mando de la cama por el lado de la cama en el que se encontraba y al no verlo se inclinó sobre la cama y sobre Kate para mirar al otro lado de esta y cogió el mando. Al ir a levantarse vio a Kate, que tenía su cara muy cerca de la suya y le miraba a los ojos. Se quedó un momento en esa posición observándola y cuando se iba a retirar la detective alzó su mano y le acarició la mejilla sonriendo, y de manera inesperada para el escritor Kate se impulsó débilmente para darle un corto beso. Rick abrió mucho los ojos asombrado y la vio con una gran sonrisa en la cara, aunque un poco avergonzada. Rick se sentó de nuevo, sin saber que decir ni hacer, pero feliz por lo ocurrido._

 _¡Vaya!_ Susurró sorprendido sonriendo. _Antes de que se me olvide, he hablado con tu padre. Me ha llamado mientras dormías, va a venir en una hora o así._

Vale. _Respondió sonriendo._ Rick. _Dijo, y él la miró a los ojos esperando a que ella hablara._ Sé que no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esto, y más si viene mi padre de camino, pero… _Bajó la cabeza buscando las palabras y ordenándolas en su cabeza._ Yo, he estado dando rodeos mucho tiempo, con la relación que tenemos. Somos compañeros, somos amigos y… _Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba esos dos océanos azules que la miraban intrigados._ Bueno, yo quiero estar contigo, ya sabes que soy una persona muy complicada y me has tenido una paciencia infinita, pero quiero intentarlo.

 _Rick sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a ella, le besó la mejilla, pero cuando se iba a separar la miró a esos dulces labios y no se contuvo más. La besó con ternura, un beso largo con el que le quiso agradecer el gran paso que estaba dando._

-Por si no ha quedado claro, me alegra mucho porque de verdad que yo también me muero por estar contigo. _Le dijo después del beso, sobre sus labios. Y se sonrieron mientras se miraban a los ojos y mientras los cerraban para besarse de nuevo oyeron como llamaban a la puerta y se separaron bruscamente, viendo como entraba el padre de ella._

 _-_ Hola Katie, vaya, tienes buena cara. _Dijo sonriendo dándose cuenta de que el escritor se encontraba ahí._ Y bien acompañada, gracias por venir Rick, te lo agradezco de verdad. No he podido venir antes. _Decía mientras se acercaba y besaba la frente de su hija._ Tengo una cantidad de trabajo…

-Tranquilo papá, se que si pudieras estarías aquí conmigo, no te preocupes

-Es que estoy ahora con un caso que me está volviendo loco, bueno, ¿Qué tal te encuentras, tienes muchos dolores?

-No me quejo, con tantos calmantes no me duele nada.

 _En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y entró un médico._

Buenas tardes, soy el doctor Thompson, vengo a ver como va. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Bien, estoy como sin fuerzas, pero supongo que es normal.

Bueno, estuvo en quirófano varias horas y después de dos días sedada, es completamente normal, tardará un tiempo en recuperarse, pero la veo muy bien. _Le dijo el doctor, con una sonrisa que no gustó nada al escritor._ Necesitará reposo durante unas dos semanas y después deberá tomarse las cosas con calma, pero con el tiempo se recuperará totalmente. Dentro de un momento le traerán la comida, seguramente no le apetezca demasiado comer pero haga un esfuerzo, mañana por la mañana le daré el alta.

De acuerdo, muchas gracias doctor. _Dijo ella y cuando el médico iba a salir, Rick salió detrás de él._

Doctor, verás, van a venir mi madre y mi hija de visita y quería saber si podría traer comida casera, un poco de pasta, nada raro. _Dijo el escritor al médico casi en la puerta de la habitación._

Bueno, no creo que haya ningún problema, no tiene ninguna restricción, salvo el alcohol por la medicación. _Le comentó el médico._

Bien, gracias. _Se despidió y se volvió a acercar a la detective, y vio que su padre se había sentado en el sillón cercano a la cama de Kate, así que se colocó de pie al otro lado de la cama._

¿Qué le has dicho al médico? _Preguntó la detective al escritor cuando se acercó._

Nada, tranquila, quería saber si podías comer comida de fuera.

Vale. _Le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, ambos estaban algo cortados por la presencia de su padre._

Katie, cielo, no puedo estar mucho tiempo, esta tarde tengo que coger un avión, por temas de trabajo, pero no me gusta nada tener que dejarte sola. Tienes que hacer reposo y necesitaras ayuda. _Le decía Jim a su hija triste._

No te preocupes papá, estaré bien. _Le respondió intentando que se quedara más tranquilo._

Jim, no se preocupe, había pensado en que se viniera un tiempo a mi casa, así la podremos ayudar entre todos. _Respondió Rick algo temeroso porque no le había comentado nada a ella._

Castle... _Intentó Kate, pero el escritor le cortó._

Sé que no te hará gracia, pero es lo mejor Kate, no puedes estar en tu casa sola, y con nosotros estarás bien, y lo sabes. _Le dijo alzando un poco la voz._

Rick. _Respondió ella algo divertida._ Sólo te iba a dar las gracias. _Le dijo sonriendo tímidamente._ Tienes razón, necesitaré algo de ayuda.

Oh, vale. _Sonrió el escritor._ Lo siento, pensé que te ibas a negar y a enfadar.

No importa. Entiendo que pensaras eso. _Sonrió tímida._

 _Alexis y Martha fueron de visita y le llevaron la comida a la detective y al escritor, los cuales comieron mientas charlaban con las pelirrojas y Jim, el cual se despidió al cabo de un rato, puesto que tenía que prepararse para un viaje de trabajo. Las mujeres se marcharon al hacerse ya de noche y el escritor insistió en quedarse a dormir puesto que a la mañana siguiente ya se podrían ir juntos al loft._


	3. Chapter 3

_Eran ya las tres de la madrugada cuando ella se despertó y le vio. Estaba en el sillón en el que se había pasado todo el día y ahora la noche, con ella. Igual que en su silla de la comisaría , en la cual le hacía compañía cuando no había ningún caso. Tenía una postura con la que se notaba que estaba incomodo, pero sabía que el no se quejaría aunque estuviera retorcido en ese infernal asiento. Estaba realmente adorable así, dormido. Después de dormir tanto durante el día no tenía nada de sueño, así que se dedicó a observarle, ver su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente y hacer una mueca de vez en cuando, se pasaría la vida simplemente viéndole. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos sonrió. Claro que quería estar así el resto de sus días, con él y, en vez de sentir miedo por ello, se sentía feliz. Llevaba como una hora observando como dormía y abstraída en sus pensamientos cuando notó como el escritor intentaba cambiar de posición y al estar sentado en tan reducido espacio, este se resbaló del asiento y terminó en el suelo, y Kate al verlo no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada._

Muy graciosa. _Refunfuñó el escritor aún adormilado._ Tu ríete, pero me he hecho daño. _Dijo haciendo un puchero mientras se levantaba del suelo._

¿Enserio? _Dijo la detective preocupada._ ¿Estás bien, donde te has hecho daño? _Dijo acelerada mientras intentaba ayudarle a levantarse, pero sin fuerzas._

Me he hecho daño en el orgullo. _Dijo convirtiendo el puchero en una sonrisa al ver la preocupación de la detective._

Muy bonito, me habías asustado. _Respondió frunciendo el ceño, intentando no sonreír._

Lo siento. Es que me ha encantado que te preocuparas así, solo me he caído del sillón. _Dijo sentándose de nuevo._

Es que no es sólo que te hayas caído, te tiene que doler todo de dormir ahí. Hace un rato estabas hecho un nudo.

Inspectora, me estaba observando mientras dormía. _Dijo él con un tono sugerente intentando hacerla de rabiar._

Pues… _Bajó un poco la vista para que no viera lo sonrojada que estaba._ Sí. _Dijo simplemente._ Y había pensado en hacerte un hueco en la cama para que no estuvieses tan incomodo, pero por el susto que me has dado me lo he pensado mejor. _Le soltó al escritor de repente sonriendo aún un poco sonrojada, y le miró para ver la cara que se le quedó a Rick, que era un poema. Una mezcla de niño enfadado y cachorrito abandonado._

No es justo. _Dijo este._ Sólo ha sido una pequeña broma. Tú te has reído cuando me he caído. Creo que eso es un empate.

No sé. _Dijo haciéndose la dura._ _Al ver el nuevo puchero que hacía el escritor se hizo a un lado en la cama. Éste se quedó con la boca abierta, pensando en la clara invitación de Kate, y en cuanto volvió en sí se sentó en la cama._

Estás segura? _Dijo girándose para mirarla a los ojos._ No me importa dormir en el sillón, no quiero que tu estés incomoda.

A mí sí me importa que duermas ahí, y es imposible que este incómoda contigo cerca. _Le dijo a Rick, acabando la frase en un susurro._

Bien. _Le contestó bajando el tono como había hecho ella._

 _Se quitó los zapatos y se fue tumbando a su lado, intentando no invadir la cama y cuando terminó de acomodarse boca arriba notó como ella se acercaba hasta posar su cabeza sobre su hombro y su mano sobre su pecho. Estaba en el cielo, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para disfrutar lo que le estaba ocurriendo y en apenas un par de minutos estaba dormido bajo la dulce y atenta mirada de Kate._

 _Se despertó cuando sintió que su compañera de cama se movía buscando una nueva postura, abrió los ojos y la vio sonriente observando como poco a poco se iba despertando._

Buenos días. _Susurró ella, mientras le acariciaba el pecho suavemente._

Despertando así, todos los días serían buenos. _Le dijo sonriendo tontamente, aún adormilado. Ella rio por lo bajo con su comentario._

¿Despertando en una incómoda cama de hospital, compartida, y después de dormir doblado en un sillón, y durmiendo más bien poco? _Le contestó sonriendo._

Bueno, de todo lo que has dicho, me quedo con lo de compartir cama contigo. _Y vio como ella sonreía y se mordía el labio, mirándole a los ojos muy directamente._ ¿Qué pasa? _Preguntó el escritor._

Nada. _Respondió bajando la mirada._ Es que, me da algo de vergüenza.

Oye, soy yo, puedes contarme lo que quieras. _Le dijo incorporándose en la cama, ella le imitó._

 _Se miraron un momento a los ojos y Kate elevó su mano hasta acariciar la mejilla del escritor y lentamente se acercó besándose dulcemente, sin prisa. Esto pilló a Rick impresionado, pero enseguida correspondió al beso, llevando su mano a la nuca de Kate, acariciándola desde la parte trasera del cuello hasta la espalda y vuelta a empezar. Ambos se separaron sin aliento pero sonriendo ampliamente._

Tenía unas ganas locas de besarte. _Le dijo sonriendo al escritor._

No quiero que te guardes ningún beso, siempre que sean para mí. _Le respondió riendo._ Enserio Kate, bésame, abrázame, acaríciame o lo te apetezca en cada momento. No voy a rechazar nada que venga de ti. _Le dijo bajando la voz, mientras le acariciaba ambas mejillas con sus manos y la miraba a los ojos._

 _Por respuesta el escritor recibió un corto beso y a la detective acurrucándose entre sus brazos. Entonces llamaron a la puerta, se separaron y Rick se levando rápidamente de la cama, sentándose en el odioso sillón y el doctor entró para ver como iba y darle el alta._


	4. Chapter 4

_Llegaron al loft sobre las 12 de la mañana. Ella estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía si la madre y la hija del escritor sabían que se quedaría allí y no tenía muy claro si les resultaría incómoda su estancia en el hogar de la familia, pero ahora no quería pensar en eso. Al poco de que le quitaran la vía por la que le suministraban los calmantes le empezó a doler todo. Le dijeron que era normal, le recetaron unas pastillas pero le dijeron que aún así le molestaría el pecho y el costado, por donde le habían operado. Según entró por la puerta se fue directa a sentarse al sofá, estaba molida. El escritor se acomodó a su lado y le dijo:_

He pensado que duermas en mi habitación, así no tendrás que subir escaleras. Yo puedo dormir en la habitación de invitados.

¿Y si necesito algo durante la noche? _Le dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza levemente del respaldo para mirarle._

Es verdad. _Se recostó sobre el respaldo, igual que estaba Kate, girando la cabeza hacia ella._ Puedo dormir aquí en el sofá, o en que tengo en el despacho y así me llamas si necesitas algo.

¿Y si necesito esto? _Dijo colocando la cabeza sobre su hombro y abrazándose al cuerpo de Rick, el cual la abrazó con cuidado para no hacerla daño y sonrió después de dejar un beso en su pelo._

Entonces supongo que me tendrás que hacer un hueco.

Es tu cama, serás tu el que me tenga que dar permiso para dormir contigo. _Acarició el costado del escritor y besó su pecho sonriendo ampliamente._

No sabía que era usted tan cariñosa detective. Pero puede estar tranquila, mi cama es su cama.

Si te soy sincera no soy una persona demasiado cariñosa, pero tengo que reconocer que es genial estar así, abrazados, tranquilamente. _Dijo algo sonrojada, pero apretando más al escritor entre sus brazos._

Pues me encanta esta faceta tuya que no conocía, y me pasaría el día así, pero tendría que preparar algo de comer, y me voy a tener que levantar. _Dijo tristemente mientras hacía el amago de levantarse._

También podríamos pedir algo de comer. _Le contestó sujetándole mientras le ponía ojitos de cordero degollado._

¡Increíble! ¿Me estás poniendo ojitos? Debes saber que eso lo inventé yo, conmigo no funciona Kate. _Reía de forma malvada._

 _Entonces Kate se acercó lentamente a la cara del escritor, que la miraba sorprendido pero derritiéndose ante la mirada de su musa, que rozó sus labios con los suyos sin llegar a besarle mientras le susurraba:_

Estás seguro de que no puedo convencerte de que pidamos algo de comer y nos quedemos en el sofá un ratito.

Dios Kate, podemos hacer lo que tu quieras. _Le contestó impaciente esperando el ansiado beso._

 _Kate le dio un corto beso y se separó de él sonriendo mientras alcanzaba el teléfono y se lo daba a Rick, que le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras ella lanzaba una gran carcajada._

Eres tan fácil Castle. _Rio mientras el escritor pedía la comida con gesto enfadado._

Y tú eres malvada. _Le contestó bajito mientras esperaba que le atendieran al teléfono._

 _Ella se tumbó en el sofá, estirándose y acomodando las piernas sobre el regazo del escritor, quien al sentirla le sonrió mientras hacía el pedido de comida y con su mano libre acariciaba las piernas de su musa. Al notar el contacto de las manos de Rick cerró los ojos y se relajó hasta tal punto que terminó con quedándose dormida. Así los encontró Alexis diez minutos después, que llegaba de clase hambrienta y cuando fue a saludar a su padre, él le hizo señales para que no hiciese ruido y se acercara. Al dar la vuelta al sofá sonrió divertida a ver a la dura inspectora dormida en su sofá con las piernas sobre su padre. Besó la mejilla de su padre y se sentó en el reposabrazos al lado de su padre._

¿Se queda con nosotros? _Preguntó a su padre bajito._

Bueno, sí, si no os importa, necesita reposo y ayuda… _Le contestó nervioso._

Vale. _Dijo la pelirroja._ Eso significa que estáis…

Eso creo. Bueno si, al menos estamos intentándolo. _Le explicaba a su hija, temiendo como se lo tomaría._ ¿Te parece mal o te molesta? _Preguntó un poco asustado._

Sé que te hace feliz, así que me parece estupendo. Además ella genial y en el fondo sabía que terminaría ocurriendo. _Susurró feliz a su padre._

Es muy importante para mí que te lo tomes así, gracias. _Dijo entusiasmado abrazando a su pequeña._

Rick, al abrazar a su hija movió las piernas de Kate, y ésta al notar el cambio de postura se removió en el sofá aún con los ojos cerrados.

Ya ha llegado la comida. _Preguntó adormilada incorporándose en el sofá, encontrándose al abrir los ojos a su escritor abrazado a Alexis._ Ho, hola Alexis.

Hola, siento que te hayamos despertado. _Dijo soltando a su padre._

No te preocupes, no sé ni cómo he podido dormirme. _Dijo echándose la mano al costado con una mueca._

¿Te duele mucho? _Preguntó Rick preocupado._

Bastante. Pero en cuanto comamos podré tomarme un calmante.

La comida tiene que estar a punto de llegar, iré poniendo la mesa. _Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina._

Según se levantó Rick del sofá Alexis se dejó caer en el hueco que dejó éste y miró a Kate muy seriamente y le dijo:

Espero que le cuides y no le hagas daño. _Dijo bajo para que su padre no le oyera._

Oh, dios, Alexis. Yo no quiero hacerle daño. _Le dijo angustiada._ Puede que haya tardado en decidirme pero quiero estar con él, enserio, yo le quiero muchísimo y…

Perdón. _Dijo la pelirroja riéndose con ganas._ No he podido contenerme. Tranquila Beckett, sólo era una broma. _Dijo viendo la cara que se le había quedado a la detective._

Joder, ya te vale Alexis. Que susto me has dado. _Dijo respirando de nuevo._ Pensé que ya me odiabas.

¿Cómo te voy a odiar? Si desde que mi padre trabaja contigo mírale. _Dijo girándose para ver como su padre ponía la mesa tarareando y con una gran sonrisa._

Bueno, siempre ha sido así dealegre, yo no he tenido mucho que ver. _Le dijo mientras las dos miraban al escritor, que al darse cuenta de que sus dos chicas le observaban desde el sofá les sacó la lengua y les hizo un par de muecas._ Y de eso tampoco tengo la culpa. _Dijo rodando los ojos y se volvía para sentarse bien en el sofá._

Bueno, tal vez tengas razón Beckett, pero yo le veo más contento. _Dijo imitándola al sentarse._

Por favor, llámame Kate. Y puede que sea cierto porque yo también estoy más feliz desde que él esta en mi vida. _Se sorprendió a sí misma al reconocer eso a la hija del escritor, pero sonrió al darse cuenta de la gran verdad que acababa de confesar._

 _En ese momento sonó el timbre y Rick, que ya había terminado de poner la mesa, fue rápidamente a atender al repartidor y a servir la comida en la mesa. Los tres comieron con apetito hablando animadamente y al terminar Kate se tomó la medicación y se acomodaba de nuevo en el sofá, mientras padre e hija recogían y fregaban los cacharros. Al acabar se sentaron en el sofá, quedando el escritor en medio de las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, las cuáles se acomodaron cada una en uno de sus hombros dispuestos a relajarse cada uno en sus pensamientos._


	5. Chapter 5

Los tres tirados en el sofá viendo una película. Así se los encontró Martha, a media tarde, cuando llegó al loft que, al ver aquella estampa, se sorprendió gratamente pues no la esperaba. Los observó un momento pues ninguno se había percatado de su llegada y, notando la complicidad con que su imprevista invitada interactuaba con su hijo, incluso con su nieta, simplemente sonrió. Ya era hora de que estos dos estuvieran juntos pensó mientras se acercaba al sofá.

Hola a todos. _Saludó con energía._

Hola abuela. _Saludó la joven mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla._

Vaya, madre, no sabía que aún vivías aquí. _Le devolvió el saludo con su toque ácido típico, levantándose también para besarla._

Siempre tan simpático hijo, no se qué has visto en él querida. _Dijo la actriz acercándose a Kate para saludarla._

¡Madre! _Regaño Rick a ésta, ya que las mejillas de su musa estaban notablemente ruborizadas por el comentario y se había vuelto a sentar en el sofá, pero esta vez encogida de la vergüenza._

No te enfades Richard, sabes que lo digo en broma. _Sonrió._ Me hace muy feliz que estés aquí querida, porque supongo que quiere decir que estáis… bueno, juntos, ¿cierto? _Preguntó, aunque sólo para confirmar lo que ya se imaginaba._

Bueno… _Dijo bajito muy avergonzada por la situación._ Sí. Supongo. _Dijo mirando al suelo._

¿Supones? _Dijo el escritor alzando una ceja, mirando a Kate._

No. Bueno. _Miró a Rick nerviosa._ Claro que estamos juntos. Es que, no me una pregunta tan directa y eso.

Dejadla tranquila, ¿no? _Les dijo la pelirroja a los miembros de su familia._ Kate, no les hagas ni caso a ninguno, sólo te están intentando poner nerviosa. _Dijo poniendo una mano en la rodilla de ésta._

No pasa nada, es sólo que es aún no me acostumbro a la idea de… pues eso, de que estamos juntos. _Sonrió a Rick, que le miraba adorando el brillo de sus ojos al hablar y luego miró a Alexis y le dijo riendo._ Y tú ahora te pones de mi parte, pero antes bien que te has reído de mí.

¿Yo? _Preguntó haciéndose la ofendida._ Yo no me he reído de ti, sólo te he gastado una pequeña broma para darte la bienvenida a la familia.

Parece que todos tenéis la misma forma de darme la bienvenida: haciéndome pasar un mal rato. _Dijo Kate sonriente._ Pero de todos modos quería, ahora que estáis todos, daros las gracias por dejar que me quede aquí.

Sabes que no tienes q agradecer nada. _Le dijo Rick con una pequeña sonrisa._ Ya has pagado la estancia en Casa Castle aguantando las bromitas, que espero que no se repitan. _Dijo mirando a su madre y a su hija._

Tranquilo Rick. _Dijo Kate entrelazando los dedos con él, mirándole sonriente y éste le sostuvo la mirada sonriendo igual._

 _Así estuvieron un momento, unidos por sus manos metidos en su burbuja mientras Marta y Alexis les observaban de reojo, se sonreían y murmuraban lo bonita que era la situación. Entonces Kate le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla, que alargó un momento y que, al irse a separar, el escritor convirtió en un pico en los labios. Al separarse después la detective se mordió el labio cortada pero con ganas de más. Fue entonces cuando les interrumpió el huracán Marta._

¡Por el amor de dios, daos un beso en condiciones! Que no nos vamos a asustar y se ve que os tenéis ganas. _Soltó desesperada por la parsimonia de la pareja con la muestra de cariño. Kate miró con una pequeña sonrisa a Marta y luego a Alexis y se ruborizó un poco por su presencia._

Madre, es un poco incómodo si no dejáis de observarnos. _Respondió molesto._

Oye, a mi no me importa que os beséis y eso delante de mí, pero si queréis os podemos dejar solos un rato. _Dijo mirando a Kate, intuyendo que se avergonzaba por ella._

No, no, Alexis por favor, estás en tu casa. _Dijo Kate algo apurada._ Es sólo que se me hace raro y más con público, pero me tendré que acostumbrar.

Más vale que te acostumbres pronto. _Murmuró para que sólo lo oyera Kate y ella frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe en el brazo, a lo que él le sonrió ampliamente._ Lo digo en serio.

 _Entonces Kate miró a Alexis y ésta le sonrió señalando a su padre con la cabeza. La detective se mordió el labio nerviosa, cogió a Rick despistado de la cara y le dio un tierno y lento beso que sorprendió al escritor pero enseguida correspondió y sujetó a Kate de la nuca para alargar el beso. Las pelirrojas al ver cuanto duraba el beso empezaron a aplaudirles y silbarles, con lo que se separaron riendo._

Pues ya está. _Dijo Kate roja de la vergüenza pero riendo alegre._

Papá, ya te ha cargado las pilas para que te vayas a hacer la cena. _Dijo riendo._

Bueno, pues me tendré que ir a hacer la cena. _Se levantó del sofá y antes de irse besó a Kate en la cabeza._

 _Rick hizo la cena mientras las mujeres hablaban en el sofá y después cenaron en familia entre anécdotas y risas. Volvieron al sofá, pero enseguida las pelirrojas dejaron sola a la pareja._

Estoy muerta. _Dijo ella apoyándose en el hombro de Rick._

Pues vamos a acostarnos ya. _Dijo levantándose y ayudándola a ella a hacerlo._

¡Vaya! No me he dado cuenta de que no he pasado por casa a coger ropa ni nada. _Dijo haciendo una mueca de fastidio._

No pasa nada, mañana podemos ir. Le puedo pedir un pijama a Lex o te dejo uno yo. _Dijo cogiendola de los hombros para dirigirla a la habitación._

Con una camiseta tuya me apaño, tus pantalones me tienen que estar enormes.

Aquí tienes el armario, sírvete. _Dijo quitándose la ropa y quedándose en calzoncillos._

Vale. _Dijo ella mirándole de arriba abajo sonriendo mordiéndose el labio._

Si te molesta que duerma en calzoncillos me pongo un pijama o algo.

Para nada. _Le sonrió de nuevo mientras cogía la camiseta que se acababa de quitar el y se metía en el baño._

 _Salió del baño con la camiseta y sin pantalones, con un moño y la ropa en la mano. Rick la miraba atontado ya bajo las sábanas. Dejó la ropa en una butaca y se acercó a la cama._

Una cosa, ¿siempre duermes de ese lado? _Le dijo antes de meterse en la cama._

Pues no sé, suelo dormir por el medio, ¿por qué? ¿me cambió de sitio?

Por favor. _Dijo con un puchero._

Claro. _Dijo deslizándose bajo las sábanas._

Gracias. _Dijo sonriente metiéndose en la cama._

 _Según se metió en la cama le dio la espalda al escritor y éste suspiró con pena. Entonces ella fue retrocediendo de espaldas hasta tocar al escritor._

Es que de este lado no me molesta la herida para dormir abrazados. _Le dijo tanteando con la mano en busca del brazo del escritor y se acomodó en sus brazos._

 _Él en cuanto la escuchó sonrió feliz y la abrazó por atrás poniendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello, el cuál besó haciendo que se estremeciera su musa entre sus brazos._

Buenas noches Kate. _Murmuró aún en su cuello._

Buenas noches Rick. _Le contestó ya con los ojos cerrados, inmensamente feliz._


	6. Chapter 6

_Se despertó con la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. Le dolía la herida del pecho y un poco la del costado pero envuelta en el calor del cuerpo de su escritor nada le podía quitar la sonrisa tonta de la cara. Estaba en la gloria y aunque no tenía ni rastro de sueño se quedó en esa posición un par de horas. Sin saber que hora era, tampoco le importaba, se sumergió aún más en ese abrazo haciendo que Rick con el movimiento se despertarse._

Mmmmm. _Gruño adormilado mientras apretaba más el cuerpo de la detective contra el suyo._

Buenos días a ti también. _Le contestó divertida._ Afloja que no respiro.

Perdón. _Dijo soltándola, así ella se puso boca arriba._ ¿Te he hecho daño?

No, tranquilo. _Sonrió más si cabe cuando el escritor se incorporó completamente despeinado, y ella le paso una mano por el flequillo peinándoselo._

Buenos días. _Dijo sonriendo mientras se inclinaba a besar sus labios._

 _Se besaron lento y sin prisas, y más importante, sin público. Se saborearon como llevaban tiempo deseando mientras Kate metía una mano en el pelo del escritor y con la otra le acariciaba el cuello y la mandíbula, en la cual crecía una incipiente barba, mientras él se mantenía sobre ella sujetándose con un brazo y con la mano libre recorría el costado de su amada musa. Cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron y se miraron a los ojos sonriendo, los cuales brillaban notablemente._

Te quiero. _Le susurró el escritor manteniendo la mirada. Ella de atrajo hacia un nuevo beso que duro mucho menos y al separarse le dijo._

Yo también te quiero.

Me moría por besarte así, con tiempo y tranquilidad.

Y yo. _Rio empujando a Rick para que se recostara sobre su espalda._

 _Se inclinó para besarle de nuevo, pero esta vez besos cortos desde la boca, por el mentón, la mandíbula, el cuello y acabar en su pecho, donde apoyó la cabeza y se abrazo a él._

Me pasaría la vida así. _Dijo mimosa apretando a el abrazo._

No hay necesidad de levantarnos de la cama. _Dijo cerrando los ojos, y entonces oyó un rugido que procedía del estómago de Kate._ Tal necesitemos provisiones. _Rio._ Espérame aquí. _Dijo besando su frente._

No. _Protestó al notar que Rick se intentaba levantar._ Quédate un ratito más.

Ahora mismo vengo, voy a por algo de desayunar. _Dijo saliendo de la cama y mirando el reloj._ O de comer, es casi la una.

 _Se agachó para besarla de nuevo y se dirigió a la puerta y desde ahí la observó revolviéndose entre las sábanas con una mueca de enfado que tardó poco en convertir en una tímida sonrisa al verle observándola hipnotizado._

¿Qué? _Le dijo sonriendo viendo que no se iba._

Te quiero. _Y desapareció por la puerta, dejando a una Kate muy sonriente que se tumbó estirándose ocupando toda la cama._

 _Mientras pensaba en lo afortunada que se sentía en este momento vio llegar a Rick con una bandeja llena de comida que acomodo en la mesita de noche más cercana y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Le acarició la mejilla y le dejó un beso en la punta de la nariz._

No sabía que te apetecía, así que he hecho de todo.

Por suerte estoy hambrienta y no quedará nada. ¿Alexis y tu madre no comen hoy con nosotros? _Dijo curiosa de que estuvieran aún solos en la casa._

Casualmente tienen planes las dos para todo el día, las he llamado mientras preparaba esto.

Me siento mal, las he echado de su casa. _Dijo mordiéndose el labio._

Pues a mí me parece que han tenido una idea increíble. _Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa pícara._

No tienes remedio. _Le contestó pasándole la mano por la cara._

 _Comieron medio tumbados en la cama hablando y bromeando, y robándose algún beso que otro. Cuando terminaron el escritor se llevo la bandeja y volvió a tumbarse en la cama con la detective._

Tenemos que ir a tu casa y comprar alguna cosilla, pero no me apetece despegarme de esta cama ni de ti. _Dijo abrazándola._

Cierto, podemos ir en un rato, o en un par de horas. _Dijo sonriendo._

Me parece bien. Por cierto, ¿has hablado con Gates de la baja?

La verdad es que no, pero tendré que hacerlo. _De pronto Kate abre mucho los ojos al recordar algo._ Ay Dios. _Gritó nerviosa._ Mi bolso, ¿Dónde está mi bolso? _Dijo levantándose de la cama todo lo rápido que pudo y dando vueltas por la habitación._

Espera, voy a por el, está en el salón. Pero, ¿qué pasa? _Dijo mientras salía de la habitación y volvía con el bolso en la mano._

Le dije a Lanie quela llamaría cuando saliera del hospital y se me ha olvidado por completo. _Dijo sacando su móvil y viendo que estaba apagado._ Lo tengo sin batería. _Dijo cogiendo el cargador y enchufándolo y miraba el móvil nerviosa esperando a que se cargara sentada en el borde de la cama._

Por más que lo mires no se va a cargar antes. _Bromeó y por respuesta se llevó una cara de odio de Kate con el ceño fruncido._ Tranquila, que era broma. _Dijo acomodándose a su lado y acariciándole el brazo._

Me va a matar, tú no sabes como es Lanie. Y más sabiendo que estoy aquí contigo. _Dijo sin dejar de mirar el móvil._

¿Le vas a contar que estamos juntos? _Preguntó curioso._

Bueno, no sé. ¿te molestaría? _Dijo nerviosa mirando al escritor._ De todos modos se va a dar cuenta, siempre se entera de todo y no voy a poder engañarla.

¿Cómo me va a molestar? _Dijo sonriente._ Por mí se lo diría a todo el mundo.

Yo, no es que quiera ocultarlo, pero no sé si es buena idea que se sepa. _Dijo mirando sus manos._ Si Gates se entera puede que no podamos trabajar juntos, y eso si que no quiero que ocurra. Pero no quiero que te enfades.

Tranquila. _Dijo sonriéndole y cogiendo una mano entre las suyas._ No me enfado. Te dejo para que hables con Lanie.

No, quédate por favor. _Le sujetó las manos y encendió el móvil._ Madre mía, me va a matar, tengo trece llamadas perdidas. _Marcó y llamó._

No te preocupes. _Le susurró colocando una mano en su espalda._

Lanie… _Dijo a la forense por el móvil._

 _Kate, por dios, ¿dónde te has metido? Me tenías muy preocupada, te he llamado un montón de veces, he ido a tu casa y no estabas, ¿estás bien? ¿te ha pasado algo? ¿has vuelto al hospital?_

Lanie, Lanie, relájate. _La interrumpió._ Estoy bien. Es que se me quedo el móvil sin batería y no me di cuenta. Siento que te hayas preocupado, pero no pasa nada.

 _Vale, me alegro que estés bien, porque pienso matarte con mis propias manos por el miedo que me has hecho pasar, en un rato estoy en tu casa._

Espera Lanie. _Dijo mirando a Rick._ ¿Qué le digo? _Susurró._

De todos modos tenemos que ir a tu apartamento. _Le contesto bajito._

Vale. _Murmuro._ ¿Te vienes dentro de un par de horas? Me tengo que duchar y hacer cosas. _Le dijo a su amiga._

Allí estaré. Hasta luego.

Adiós. _Colgó._

Bueno, no ha ido tan mal, ¿no?

Va ha esperar a verme para acuchillarme con un bisturí. Nos deberíamos de vestir e irnos.

Me voy a dar una ducha rápida, ¿te quieres duchar aquí? _Dijo levantándose de la cama._

No, me ducho ya en mi casa, gracias, por todo. Muchas gracias. _Dijo levantándose también y abrazando al escritor._

Ya sabes que no me tienes que dar las gracias, yo te voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda siempre. _Dijo besando su pelo._

Bueno, vamos a prepararnos.

 _Se vistieron y se fueron al apartamento Kate. Allí ella se duchó mientras Rick curioseaba el apartamento más a fondo. Cuando salió de la ducha se vistió y se sentó en el sofá a esperar a que Lanie llegara. El escritor le preguntó si prefería que cuando llegara la forense el no estuviera pero ella le insistió en que se quedara, así que los dos se acomodaron en el sofá a esperar a la forense._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sonó el timbre y ellos se miraron algo nerviosos, mantenían las manos entrelazadas desde hacía un buen rato y antes de separarse para ir a abrir Rick apretó su mano intentando transmitirle confianza y fuerza, ella le sonrió brevemente, le dio un beso y fue a la puerta. Respiró hondo y soltó un profundo suspiro mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta. Al abrir encontró a su amiga que no tardó en abrazarla fuertemente._

Cuidado Lanie, aún me tiran los puntos. _Le dijo con una mueca de dolor._

Lo siento, pero te lo mereces. _Le contestó soltándola._ Casi me da algo, llame al hospital cuando no me cogiste el teléfono y me dijeron que ya te habían dado el alta y luego no estabas tampoco en casa, me preocupaste mucho amiga.

Ya, ya, de verdad que no fue mi intención, ni me acordé del móvil. Vamos pasa, no nos vamos a quedar aquí. _Le dijo cerrando la puerta tras ellas._

Vaya. _Dijo la forense sorprendida al ver a Castle sentado en el sofá._ Esto no me lo esperaba.

Esto tiene nombre doctora Parish. _Dijo haciéndose el ofendido._ Y un nombre bastante conocido. _Dijo mientras se levantaba a saludarla._

Venga Rick, no empieces. _Le dijo Kate sentándose en un sillón, dejando al escritor y la forense en el sofá._

¿Rick? _Dijo confusa Lanie, notando que había algo raro, mirando a su amiga que hacia lo posible para no devolverle la mirada._

Sí, ese es mi nombre. _Respondió este, viendo lo nerviosa que estaba la detective._ Primero me llamas esto y luego no recuerdas mi nombre, pensaba que éramos amigos. _Dijo intentando bromear._

¿Vosotros…? _Les dijo la forense entre cerrando los ojos mientras miraba a uno y a otro._ Kate, ¿dónde estabas ayer? _Dijo mirando a su amiga._

Verás… _Dijo algo avergonzada._ Mi padre está de viaje, y no me podía quedar sola, y tú trabajas… _Y dudando un poco antes de_ hablar. Castle me ofreció quedarme con él, bueno con ellos.

Oh dios mío, ¡estáis juntos! _Dijo gritando y levantándose._

Sí. _Contestó sin más la detective._

¿Sí? No intentas negarlo, ¿que le has hecho a mi amiga? _Dijo sonriendo a Rick._ Vaya, vaya, por eso ni contestabas al teléfono, estabas muy ocupada, ¿cierto? _Le dijo divertida elevando una ceja._

No tiene sentido negarlo, porque es así. _Dijo sonriendo a Rick el cual le devolvió el gesto._

¡Qué bonito! Ya era hora, guapa, de que te decidieras. Tenías al chico escritor aburrido de esperar. _Le dijo abrazándola y sonriendo._

Me alegro de que se decidiera ya, pero que quede claro que la habría esperado lo que hiciera falta. _Dijo mirando sonriente a las amigas separarse de su abrazo y viendo como su musa se ruborizaba por momentos._

¡Qué tierno! Eso se merece un buen beso. _Le dijo codeando a su amiga._ Venga que yo os vea.

 _Ellos se miraron y él estiró su mano la cual cogió y el escritor tiró de ella para juntar sus cuerpos. Ella se mordía el labio mientras él sonreía divertido. Acercó su boca a la de su musa y se dieron un profundo beso que fue acompañado por los aplausos de la forense. Se separaron sin aire y riendo a carcajadas._

Bueno pareja, creo que os vendría bien un poco de intimidad así que os dejo.

Lanie, una cosa, aún no lo sabe nadie en comisaría.

Tranquila cielo, no lo contaré. _Y se despidió velozmente._

 _Como vino se fue, dejando a la pareja aún muy cerca el uno del otro, sin querer separarse. Se volvieron a besar, de pie en medio del salón, sonriendo cuando paraban a tomar aire, pues no necesitaban otra cosa que la compañía del otro._

¿Sabes? Ahora mismo me apetece un baño relajante, he extrañado mi bañera. _Dijo sonriéndole pícaramente al escritor._

Si quieres te preparo la bañera y te espero.

No me he explicado bien, quiero un baño relajante contigo. Tú, yo y el agua templada.

Kate, yo… _Dijo algo incómodo._ No soy de piedra, no creo que pueda sólo bañarme contigo. Sólo de pensarlo… Buf. _Suspiró._ No creo que pueda controlarme.

No te controles. _Le susurró sobre sus labios antes de besarlos y dejar leves roces de sus labios de camino a su cuello._

Dios, no me hagas esto. No quiero hacerte daño, aún es pronto. _Dijo cerrando los ojos intentando no dejarse llevar._

¿Confías en mí? _Dijo dejando su cuello para mirarle._

Claro. _Contestó abriendo los ojos._

Pues yo se que no me vas a hacer daño. Venga Rick, hemos esperado bastante. _Dijo besándole de nuevo pero esta vez con mayor intensidad, jugando con su lengua a conquistar su boca._

 _Se dejó llevar por el beso y sin que Rick fuera consciente su musa le llevo hasta el baño y se separó lo justo de él para abrir el grifo de la bañera. Le acarició los hombros y el pecho y le sonrió._

Quítate la ropa mientras yo preparo el baño.

 _E hipnotizado por su dulce y sexy mirada, obedeció empezando a desabrochar los botones de su camisa mientras Kate le miraba de reojo mientras echaba unas sales de baño al agua. Ella, cuando terminó su tarea, se giró para ver el espectáculo que tenía como protagonista a Richard Castle, ya descalzo, lanzando la camisa al suelo, mostrando su torso desnudo, era como un sueño, a cámara lenta. Cuando el estuvo solo con sus bóxer la miró viendo que aún estaba vestida del todo y se acercó despacio a ella, preguntándole con la mirada y ella sólo se mordió el labio admirando su cuerpo y asintiendo. Él le recorrió los brazos desde los hombros y desplazó sus manos al final de su camiseta, por la cual coló sus manos, acariciando su vientre y su cintura y le quitó la prenda. Ella le observaba para ver su reacción, él paso sus ojos desde el ombligo, el sujetador que dejaba ver en el escote la marca del momento en el que pensó que su historia acabaría , pero que en realidad no fue más que el comienzo y rozó levemente esa señal primero con sus dedos y luego con sus labios mientras notaba como la piel que admiraba se erizaba y la sonrió. Llevo sus manos al cierre del pantalón y lo deslizó por sus piernas hincando una rodilla al suelo. Cuando terminó esa prenda perdió sus manos en esas piernas de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba, lentamente. Notó las manos de Kate en sus hombros, su cuello y enredadas en su pelo hasta que le hizo ponerse de pie de nuevo. Momento en el cual desabrocho el sujetador que liberó los pechos de la detective y ella misma se quitó la última prenda mientras él hacia lo propio. Se quedaron un rato observando el cuerpo con el que cada uno soñaba dormido y fantaseaba despierto. Ella le señalo la bañera y él se introdujo, cogiendo una mano a Kate para ayudarla a entrar. Ella se acomodó en sobre su pecho y el llevo sus manos a su abdomen, acariciándola. La detective cogió las manos del escritor y con ellas recorrió su propio cuerpo, desde los muslos, vientre, cintura hasta posarlos sobre sus pechos, los cuales él masajeó tímido al principio, pero terminando por provocar profundos suspiros sobre su cuello, el cual besaba la mujer con devoción mientras acariciaba los brazos de él._


	8. Chapter 8

_Ambos se estaban dejándose llevar por el deseo que sentían por el otro, el cual lógicamente se incrementó al encontrarse los dos en la bañera. El escritor recorría el cuerpo de su musa con mimo y pasión y ella se dedicaba a sentir las caricias de éste y a besarle y mordisquearle el cuello y los labios. Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas y Kate suspiraba y dejaba escapar ligeros gemidos._

Creía que te apetecía un baño relajante. _Dijo Rick con la voz entrecortada._

Y me estoy relajando. _Cerró los ojos al notar como descendía una mano del escritor donde más le necesitaba._

Tal vez estemos más cómodos en la cama. _Dijo masajeando el clítoris y haciendo que Kate soltará un pequeño grito._

No pares ahora. _Respondió muy excitada moviéndose intentando sentir más las caricias de Rick._

 _Él la masturbó lentamente, notando como se retorcía y se tensaba al acelerar en ciertos momentos y cuando supo que estaba al borde del abismo aumentó la velocidad haciendo que gimiera sin aliento al llegar al orgasmo. Rick siguió acariciándola dulcemente y la besaba esperando a que se recompusiera._

¿Todo bien? _Le preguntó el escritor, a lo que la inspectora respondió con una gran carcajada._

¿De verdad lo preguntas Castle? ¿Necesitas que te ponga nota para subirte el ego? _Dijo riendo._

En realidad me preocupaba que te hubiera hecho daño. _Respondió algo serio._

Oh, Rick, lo siento. Yo… _Dijo culpable girándose quedando cara a cara con él._ Pensé que bromeabas, lo siento de verdad. No estoy acostumbrada a que se preocupen tanto por mí. _Dijo acariciando su mejilla._ Ha sido increíble. Gracias. _Dijo sonriendo aunque un poco ruborizada._

No tienes que darlas, ya lo sabes. Y menos por algo así. _Dijo abrazándola._ ¿No te he hecho daño de verdad?

No, para nada.

¿Y te ha gustado? _Dijo esta vez con una sonrisa de lado y una ceja levantada._

 _Ella se acercó a su oído y le susurró._ No sabes cuanto. Pero no hemos terminado, por lo que noto porque la que va armada soy yo y lo que me estoy clavando no es mi pistola, ¿cierto? _Sonrió pícara con los ojos oscuros de un renovado deseo._

No es tu pistola, pero también es un arma peligrosa. _Dijo ronco al notar la mano de su musa acariciando su torso mientras bajaba por su abdomen._ Pero si quieres probarla será mejor que vayamos a tu cama. _Dijo cogiendo la mano de Kate y besándola antes de ayudarla a salir de la bañera._

 _Cuando salió Rick ella ya llevaba una toalla entre sus manos, la cual le pasó al escritor que usó para secarla a ella, con mucho cuidado en las zonas heridas. Ella se dejaba hacer sonriendo al observar la cara de concentración con la que la cuidaba. Después de estar ambos secos se dirigieron al dormitorio donde Rick tumbó a Kate en la cama y se dedicó a besar cada milímetro de piel de la inspectora._

No te muevas, solo disfruta. _Le susurró cerca del oído._

 _Cuando su boca llegó a los labios de su amada la besó con amor y se separó para colocarse la protección. Cuando se encontraba de nuevo sobre ella la miró a los ojos, esos ojos que le devolvían una mirada llena de amor, excitación, ternura y felicidad, y mirando esos ojos la hizo el amor como nunca lo había hecho y como tantas veces habían soñado. La llevó al cielo, la hizo gritar y sudar. Se besaban, lamian, mordían mientras experimentaba tal placer que por un momento sentían que flotaban hasta que llegaron al clímax y cayeron exhaustos, uno al lado del otro, boca arriba intentando recuperar el aliento_

Joder. Soltó ella.

Vamos a tener que bañarnos de nuevo. _Dijo riendo, a lo que siguió una gran carcajada de la detective y ambos rieron con ganas durante un buen rato. Cuando se tranquilizaron ella se acercó a Rick besando sus dulces labios tiernamente y se acurrucó en su pecho abrazándole._

No me importaría demasiado, pero estoy muerta y tengo que recoger las cosas que me voy a llevar.

Si quieres te preparo la maleta yo, no me importa. Desde aquí me puedes ir diciendo lo que quieres que guarde. _Dijo acariciando su espalda._

¿De verdad? Creo que ya es pasarse. _Dijo sonriendo._ No es necesario.

Estoy aquí para cuidarte y tienes que hacer reposo. _Dijo mirándola con dulzura._

Hace un momento no te importaba que necesitara reposo. _Dijo riendo._

Bueno, tu tampoco te has quejado precisamente, al contrario, has sido tu la que te me has lanzado y no he podido hacer nada para evitarlo. _Dijo aguantándose una sonrisa mientras intentaba parecer indignado._ Y la verdad, puedes llegar a ser muy persuasiva.

¿Y si te pido que me hagas la maleta te vas a levantar a hacerla? _Dijo susurrando mirándole a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa._

¿Dónde tienes una maleta o una bolsa de viaje? _Dijo dejando un beso en sus labios y levantándose de la cama._

Eres increíble. _Dijo sonriendo ampliamente._ En el armario hay una maleta, en la parte de arriba.

 _Dijo observando como salía el escritor de debajo de las sábanas, dándole una vista perfecta de su espectacular culo, hasta que se colocó el bóxer girándose para pillarla mirándole embobada._

¿Ves algo que te guste? _Dijo sonriendo burlón._

Muchas cosas. _Mordiéndose el labio._

¡Concentración! Que si no… _Dijo abriendo el armario y bajando la maleta._

Vale, vale. En los cajones de abajo tengo camisetas, mete unas cuantas. _El escritor iba metiendo lo que le iba pidiendo mientras ella desde la cama observaba como él, en calzoncillos, se agachaba y estiraba para alcanzar las cosas._ En la balda del medio tengo pantalones y cógeme un par de pijamas de arriba.

Y necesitarás también mudas… _Dijo levantando una ceja._

Dios, ¿Por eso querías hacerme la maleta, para hurgar en mi ropa interior? _Dijo frunciendo el ceño._

Cielo, después de probar el chocolate que me importa el envoltorio. _Dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada irresistible._

 _Kate se quedó con la boca abierta y le respondió un poco enfadada._ Pues entonces ya me encargaré yo de terminar de hacer la maleta. _Dijo saliendo de la cama con la sábana envuelta en su cuerpo desnudo dirigiéndose al armario a coger algo de ropa._

Oye, tranquila, ¿te has enfadado? Sabes que era broma, venga. _Dijo abrazándola por detrás y besando el hombro que quedaba al descubierto._ Perdona, sabes que no lo he dicho con mala intención. _Siguió dejando besos desde su hombro subiendo por su cuello._ Me refería a que pienso que no debería importarte que, ayudándote, vea tu ropa interior después de lo que hemos hecho hace un rato, ¿no crees?

Es que no estoy acostumbrada a tener ese tipo de confianza con nadie. _Dijo dejándose abrazar._ Lo siento, lo hago todo muy complicado pero nunca he tenido una relación… así. _Dijo algo incómoda por la situación._

¿Así? _Preguntó confuso, girando para mirarla a los ojos._

Sí, de pareja, convivencia…

Kate, has tenido pareja antes y aún no hemos convivido juntos más de un día.

Pero nunca he tenido una pareja a la que quisiera de verdad. _Le dijo mirando al suelo._

Eso es muy bonito. _Dijo acariciando su mejilla._ Siempre que con eso quieras decir que soy la excepción. _Dijo sonriendo._

Claro. _Dijo elevando la mirada a ese océano de tranquilidad que eran sus ojos._ Te quiero como no he querido a nadie.

A mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo, te quiero, te quiero tanto… _Dijo besando suavemente sus labios._ Y es increíble que seas mi novia, que estemos juntos. _A ambos les brillaban los ojos de alegría._

¿Novia? _Dijo sonriendo._

¿Acaso no lo eres? _Dijo metiendo las manos por dentro de la sábana acariciando su espalda desnuda._

No sé. No me lo habías planteado. _Susurró ante el contacto de las yemas de sus manos en su espalda._

Es cierto, entonces Katherine Beckett, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Rick, ¿Cuántos años tienes? _Dijo sonriendo tiernamente y besando sus labios con un pico._

¿Eso es un no? _Preguntó haciendo un puchero._

Eso es un , claro que sí. _Dijo riendo y besándole más profundamente sujetándose la sábana como podía._ Pero deberíamos vestirnos y terminar aquí para irnos al loft.

Tú lo has dicho, deberíamos. _Dijo tirando de la sábana mientras seguían besándose._ Pero no hay prisa.

Rick, no, por favor. No puedo, antes me has matado. _Dijo recogiendo la sábana intentando no dejarse llevar de nuevo._

Creía que no te había hecho daño. Kate, ¿enserio ha estado bien? _Dijo separándose un poco preocupado._

Sí, dios, claro que sí. Lo que pasa es que en el momento lo estaba disfrutando pero al relajarnos noto más cansancio y algo de dolor, pero es normal. _Dijo acariciando su pecho desnudo._

Reposo, tienes que hacer reposo y terminamos… _Dijo echándose las manos a la cara._ Lo siento Kate, no te estoy cuidando.

¿No me escuchas verdad? Estoy bien. _Dijo empezando a enfadarse y cogiendo las manos de Rick._ Mírame, estoy bien, ¿de verdad te arrepientes?

¿Qué? _Dijo sorprendido._ Claro que no, pero tendríamos que haber esperado.

Yo quería, tú querías y está claro que ambos hemos podido, lo hemos pasado bien, muy bien diría yo, así que deja de preocuparte ya.

Llevas diez minutos siendo oficialmente mi novia y ya sé que eres una de las mandonas.

Kate rodó los ojos y le dio un golpe en el brazo intentando no sonreír, cogió algo de ropa del armario y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse.

La ropa interior está en el cajón de arriba a la izquierda, elige lo que quieras. _Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño._

Que bien me lo voy a pasar. _Dijo para sí mismo sonriendo ampliamente mientras abría el cajón._

 _Kate se vistió y preparó una bolsa de aseo para llevarse. Cuando salió del baño Rick se terminaba de calzar sentado en la cama con la maleta lista para cerrarla después de meter la bolsa que llevaba Kate. Antes de ir al loft fueron a hacer la compra para la cena y cosas de aseo para que ella dejará allí. Cuando llegaron colocaron lo que llevaban y se tumbaron a ver la tele hasta que aparecieran Marta y Alexis para cenar._


	9. Chapter 9

**Siento muchíiiiiiiisimo la larga espera, pero he estado super liada con los estudios y eso pero aquí voy de nuevo. Os dejo este pequeño regalito. Disfrutadlo y Feliz Navidad a todos**

 _Después de cenar, Alexis, Rick y Kate se acomodaron en el sofá y Martha en un sillón contiguo y hablaron durante un rato, hasta que el escritor notó como Kate se iba quedando dormida sobre su brazo, lo cual le hizo sonreír y las pelirrojas, aunque hacían como si no prestaran atención no se perdieron detalle._

Kate. _Le susurró acariciando su mejilla._ Vamos a dormir.

 _Kate hizo un ruidito que a Rick le pareció adorable y se revolvió abrazando el brazo del escritor._ Ya estoy durmiendo. _Refunfuñó._

Venga cielo, a la cama. _Dijo rozando su cuello con la yema de los dedos._

Vale, pero para que me haces _cosquillas. Le dijo escondiendo el cuello algo más espabilada._

Uy, detective, ¿he escuchado bien? ¿Tiene cosquillas? _Dijo bajando el tono de voz hasta hablarle al oído._

No. _Contestó rápidamente notando como el escritor acercaba su mano para volver a hacerla cosquillas._ ¡Rick, ni se te ocurra! _Gritó mientras se levantaba del sofá sonrojándose ante la nada disimulada mirada de Alexis y Martha._ Me voy a la cama, buenas noches a todos. _Y se dirigió al dormitorio._

Voy a… _No terminó la frase cuando su madre le cortó._

Si hijo, ve, yo me voy también a la cama, ¿vienes Alexis?

Si, claro. Buenas noches papá. _Dijo besándole en la mejilla para subir las escaleras siguiendo a su abuela._

 _Rick fue hasta la puerta de su dormitorio, el cual tenía la puerta un poco abierta, pero esperó un momento antes de entrar pensando en que decir. Empujó la puerta y se asomó, viendo a Kate ya metida en la cama. Estaba tumbada de lado, en mitad de la cama. Él se desvistió y se puso un pantalón de pijama en silencio, y se metió en la cama despacio, quedando frente a frente. Se acercó a ella besando su mejilla y acarició su brazo, desde el hombro hasta la mano y entrelazó los dedos con ella, que abrió los ojos y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa._

¿Te has enfadado? _Le preguntó con cara tristona._

 _Kate le miró mordiéndose el labio, pensando en lo mono que estaba._ No me he enfadado, no me gustaba por donde ibas.

Si no te gusta que te haga cosquillas me lo dices y ya, pero no te vayas. _Dijo aún haciendo un puchero._

Te lo he dicho y no has parado, y no es que no me gusten. _Dijo intentando no mirarle._

Si no te has enfadado y no es porque no te gusten las cosquillas. ¿Entonces porque te has ido tan deprisa? _Le preguntó confuso._

Porque me estaba durmiendo en el sofá y tu mismo me has dicho que me fuera a la cama… _Y vio la cara del escritor que levantaba una ceja en una mueca de no creerse nada._ Y porque… _Empezó a decir, cada vez más colorada de la vergüenza._ Tal vez me gustaba demasiado lo que hacías y me incomodaba que estuviera tu familia delante. _Le dijo bajito mirándole a los ojos._

Oh, vaya. Ni se me había ocurrido. _Dijo primero algo sorprendido y en cuanto comprendió a que se refería su ego se agradó rápidamente y en su cara apareció una sonrisa burlona._

No te rías, lo he pasado muy mal. _Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Rick se la quedó mirando atontado._ ¿Qué? _Le dijo aún algo mosqueada._

Estaba pensando… _Le dijo, dándose cuenta en ese momento de lo cerca que estaban, y Kate le hizo u gesto para que terminara la frase._ No sé si estás mas guapa sonrojada o enfadada.

Idiota. _Le dijo seria, pero no pudo contener mucho la sonrisa que siempre terminaba sacándole ese hombre._

No, sin duda estas absolutamente perfecta con esa preciosa sonrisa. _Dijo pasando su pulgar por su labio inferior hasta la comisura de sus labios._

Los halagos no quitan el mal rato que me has hecho pasar. _Dijo con fingido enfado, ya que seguía sonriendo._

Sabes que no lo he hecho a propósito, pero haré lo que sea para ganarme tu perdón. _Dijo adorándola con esa mirada tan azul, que hizo que Kate se estremeciera._

Cierra la puerta con seguro. _Dijo ronroneándole muy cerca de sus labios._

¡Voy! _Dijo saltando de la cama y echando el pestillo del dormitorio y volviendo a su lado en la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo que provocó una carcajada en Kate._

Quiero que me leas. _Le dijo simplemente._

¿Leer?¿Un libro? _Dijo el confuso y un poco desilusionado._

No, no un libro. Tu libro. _Dijo cogiéndolo de la mesilla donde lo había colocado antes de meterse en la cama._ Siento que la idea no te guste demasiado, no tienes que hacerlo, no importa. _Le dijo bajando el tono de voz al ver la cara del escritor._

No, Kate, claro que quiero leerte nuestro libro. _Dijo con intención, intentando quitar la expresión triste de su musa._ Es que pensaba que te referías a… bueno, a otra cosa.

Rick, yo no… _Dijo algo apurada._

Desde que hicimos el amor cuento los minutos para volver a tenerte así. Le s _usurró al oído._

¿Y crees que yo no Rick? _Dijo algo molesta, pero cerrando los ojos para no caer en la tentación tan grande que era el hombre que tenía a escasos milímetros de su piel._ Me muero por estar contigo, pero no puedo. Lo siento, pero me molesta todo el cuerpo, no me lo hagas más difícil.

Dios, lo siento. _Dijo alejándose, colocándose bocarriba echándose las manos a la cabeza, despeinándose._ Lo siento, lo siento, soy un idiota. Es que me vuelves loco y te veo tan bien, tan contenta, y no te quejas nunca, que tengo la sensación de que no ha pasado nada de esto.

No pasa nada Rick, te entiendo. _Dijo, posando una mano en su brazo, subiéndola hasta su hombro y bajándola por su pecho desnudo._ Además, si no me quejo, y estoy tan feliz es todo gracias a ti. _Dijo dejando un par de besos en uno de sus pectorales, para después cruzar la mirada con él, que suspiró y sonrió ._

Pásame ese libro tan interesante que tienes ahí. _Le pidió sacándola una gran sonrisa. Ella se incorporó a recoger el libro y a dárselo al que sin_ _duda alguna era el hombre de su vida aunque tengan pequeñas rencillas como esta._

Una cosa. _Le dijo antes de acomodarse en su hombro._ Podrías ponerte una camiseta, si no te molesta demasiado. No creo que pueda… concentrarme en la historia. _Dijo sonriendo sonrojada._

Claro. _Dijo levantándose a coger una camiseta del armario y tumbándose de nuevo, acomodándose sobre el cabecero de la cama y rodeando a Kate con sus brazos. Mmmm tiene buena pinta el libro ¿no? Dijo mirando acariciando la portada y girando el libro mirando su propia fotografía._ ¡Vaya! ¡Y el escritor no está nada mal! ¿No crees? _Dijo besando la mejilla de Kate._

Bueno, no está mal. _Dijo como distraídamente._ Pero es un poco creído y algo idiota, aunque nadie es perfecto. _Dijo sonriendo devolviéndole el beso en la mandíbula._

Tu eres perfecta. _Le dijo mirándola a los ojos de reojo viéndola mordiéndose el labio._ Bueno, empecemos.  
 _Ella siempre hacía lo mismo antes de ir a ver el cadáver. Después de desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, después de sacar un bolígrafo de la goma de la visera para el sol, después de que sus largos dedos acariciaran sus caderas para sentir la comodidad de su ropa de trabajo, lo siguiente que hacía siempre era una pausa. No demasiado larga. Lo suficiente para hacer una inspiración lenta y profunda._

 _Empezó a narrar el escritor, con la que Kate pensaba que era la voz más sexy del mundo. Estaba viviendo un sueño, sobre el hombro del amor de su vida, que a su vez era su escritor favorito que le leía el libro con el que empezó todo._


	10. Chapter 10

_Se despertó sintiendo algo de frío, aunque estaba completamente tapada con la sábana y el edredón. Pero aun así notaba el frío de la cama en la que sólo se encontraba ella. Abrió los ojos disgustada, ya que se estaba acostumbrando a amanecer en los brazos en los que se sentía tan a gusto, protegida, amada, simplemente feliz. Levantó la vista hasta ver la hora en el reloj de la mesilla, eran las ¿8? Se levantó de la cama y se metió en el baño a lavarse la cara y hacerse de nuevo el moño que llevaba desecho y se dirigió confundida a buscar a Rick._

 _Le encontró en la cocina haciendo el desayuno y no pudo evitar que apareciera en su rostro una sonrisa tonta. Cuando se iba a acercar vio a Alexis bajar las escaleras preparada para ir a clase y fue a darle un beso a su padre, el cual la sujetó cariñosamente para seguir dándole besos, y en ese momento Kate pensó que no quería volver a su frío y solitario apartamento, aquí se sentía cómoda, en familia, y más cuando Rick se dio cuenta de que ella estaba y la sonrío aún con Alexis en sus brazos y la pidió que se acercara, y así lo hizo._

Buenos días. _Le dijo, abrazándola con el brazo que le quedaba libre, achuchando a las dos juntas, las cuales rieron._

Papá, suelta. _Dijo intentando zafarse aunque seguía riendo._ Que tengo que desayunar o llegaré tarde.

 _Soltó a su hija pero a Kate no, al contrario, la abrazó ahora sí, con ambos brazos y la dio un beso lento y se separaron cuando ya les faltaba un poco el aire. Kate enrojeció levemente, ya que la pelirroja había empezado a colocar la mesa para desayunar sin perderse detalle y sonriendo, pero seguía con sus manos alrededor del escritor, mirándole a los ojos._

Buenos días. _Le dijo con una gran sonrisa._ No me has despertado.

Es que estabas preciosa durmiendo, tan relajada. _Dijo sabiendo que ella se ruborizaría._ Además, pensaba prepararle el desayuno a Lex y volver a la cama cuando se fuera a clase, es muy temprano, pero ya que éstas termino de preparar el desayuno para todos. _Dijo dejando un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz y girándose para terminar de cocinar._

 _Kate se quedó detrás de él, tentada de abrazarlo. Cruzó una mirada con la hija del escritor, que la sonreía brevemente sentada ya a la mesa esperando el desayuno y bajó la vista a su móvil, con el que distrajo chateando con alguien. No se lo pensó más y deslizó sus manos por esa espalda ancha que tanto le encantaba, bajándolas hasta rodear la cintura de Rick y posarlas en su abdomen. Dejó un par de besos en su espalda y luego reposó la cabeza ahí mismo._

¿Estás cómoda? _Le preguntó sonriendo algo impresionado de lo cariñosa que se mostraba estando su hija._

Genial. _Murmuró con la cara un poco aplastada en la espalda._

¿Qué te apetece con las tortitas?, ¿Fruta o chocolate? _Preguntó mientras seguía cocinando._

¿Tengo que elegir? Contestó _divertida._

Claro que no, Alexis se echa de todo, así que marchando dos con fruta y bien de chocolate. _Dijo girando entre los brazos de Kate con los dos platos._

¿Y tú no desayunas? _Preguntó soltándole para ir a desayunar._

Comeré un poco de fruta.

¿Tan malas están tus tortitas que no comes? _Dijo intentando picarle._

¿Qué?¿Cómo te atreves? _Dijo indignado._ Mis tortitas son las mejores, y lo sabes.

 _Rick sirvió el zumo y se sentaron todos a desayunar. Kate cogió su vaso y dio un sorbo a su zumo, e hizo una leve mueca cuando lo soltó y se dispuso a comerse las tortitas._

¿No te gusta? _Preguntó Rick, siempre atento a todo._ Creo que tenemos otro, ¿no Lex? _Le dijo levantándose a por el._

No, Rick, no te preocupes, si me gusta. _Dijo sujetándolo del brazo para que se sentara de nuevo._ Es que… echo de menos tus cafés. El zumo está rico, pero no es lo mismo. _Dijo bajando la vista al desayuno._

Kate… _Dijo cogiéndole la mano._ No deberías… _Empezó._

Ya, lo sé. La cafeína y los calmantes no se deben mezclar, pero quiero mi café. _Terminó haciendo un puchero._

Kate, si te sirve de consuelo, mi padre ha prohibido el café en casa hasta que te recuperes. _Dijo Alexis levantándose, ya que mientras su padre y Kate hablaban ella ya había desayunado._ Bueno, me voy, que si no, no llego. _Dijo repartiendo besos antes de salir rápidamente por la puerta._

¿Enserio? Rick, eso no era necesario. No hace falta que prohíbas nada.

Da igual. _Dijo quitando importancia._ ¿Ya has probado mis súper tortitas?

Aún no.

¿A qué esperas? Venga. _Le metió prisa._

Vale, ya voy. _Dijo pinchando un trozo y metiéndoselo en la boca notando la mirada del escritor, y pensó en ser un poco mala con él pero prefirió no hacerlo._ De acuerdo Rick, tus tortitas están buenísimas.

¿Verdad? _Dijo orgulloso._

Sí, pero tampoco te lo creas tanto. _Dijo levantándose y acomodándose en el regazo de Rick. ¿_ Y por qué tu no comes? _Dijo dándole un beso en la mandíbula._ ¿Mm?

Bueno, no sé. No me apetecen. _Dijo abrazándola y besando sus labios._

¿Enserio? _Dijo frunciendo el ceño._ ¿Por qué será que no me lo creo? Venga Rick, se cuándo mientes. _Dijo mirándolo a los ojos._

No es nada. _Dijo viendo como Kate le seguía mirando inquisitiva se resignó a hablar._ He pensado en cuidarme un poco con la comida, nada más.

¿Y eso a qué se debe? _Dijo mirándolo fijamente._

 _Rick se lo pensó mucho y después simplemente dijo._ Me gustaría estar algo más en forma… a tu altura.

 _Kate no se lo podía creer. No sabía si enfadarse, pero la verdad es que le resultaba muy dulce que quisiera cuidarse ¿por ella?_

Ya tengo una edad y tu eres una mujer de acción.

Rick, enserio, eres bobo. _Dijo abrazándole._ Te quiero. _Susurró._

Yo también. _Dijo besando su pelo._ He pensado hasta en ir a entrenar o salir a correr contigo cuando te recuperes. _Dijo haciendo que la detective riera._

Rick no necesitas nada de eso para impresionarme o estar conmigo. _Dijo aún riendo dándole besos por toda a cara._

Hablo enserio, lo que no sé es cómo me dejaron seguiros en los casos siendo un escritor que nunca ha pisado un gimnasio.

Yo tampoco lo entiendo _. Dijo_ _mirándole._ Y en realidad tú deberías quedarte en el coche, pero nunca me haces caso.

Eso no es cierto.

¿Cuántas veces te quedaste en el coche cuando te lo dije? Ni esposado te quedabas quieto. _Dijo fingiendo enfado._

Reconoce que te estoy cuidando muy bien ahora, y hago todo lo que me pides.

Ya claro, ahora. ¿Pues sabes lo que quiero en este momento?

Dime.

Que terminemos de desayunar, me vas a ayudar con estas tortitas con chocolate y después nos volvemos a la cama.

 _Cogió el tenedor, sin hablar si quiera, y dándole a Kate un trozo para después coger el otra porción del desayuno y así terminaron rápidamente de comer. Rick se levantó con Kate riendo a carcajadas aún sobre sus piernas y la alzó hasta llevarla y dejarla sobre la cama._

Y ¿qué propone hacer en la cama detective? _Dijo alzando las cejas._

Pues me apetece mucho hacerte mimos, darte besos y decirte que te quiero durante toda la mañana, ¿te parece? _Preguntó sentada en la cama abrazando a Rick que seguía de pie._

 _Rick la miró pensativo_. Me parece una tarea muy dura, pero si me lo pides tú haré un esfuerzo. _Dijo recostándola en la cama y tumbándose él al lado para seguir los deseos de su musa._

Una cosa. _Dijo antes de que los labios de Rick la besasen._ Había pensado que mañana o en un par de días podría ir haciendo algo de yoga para empezar a moverme un poco, si quieres puedes hacerlo conmigo. _Dijo mirándolo fijamente, ya que le tenía muy cerca._ Pero sólo si tu quieres, no porque creas que es lo que yo quiero. _Dijo seria._

Claro, me encantará verte hacer yoga. _Dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Y si te puedo ayudar a algún ejercicio o acompañarte mejor._

Dios, ¿siempre tienes que pensar en eso?

No soy yo el que nos ha arrastrado a la cama.

Muy bien, será mejor que me duerma y no interrumpa todo lo que tenías que hacer esta mañana. _Dijo tumbándose dándole la espala fingiendo estar cabreada pero aprovechando que no le veía para sonreír._

Oye, no, me encanta que me arrastres a la cama, o al sofá, o donde sea. _Dijo abrazándola por detrás besando su cuello, haciendo que se estremeciera._

Rick… _Dijo ya que se le iba de las manos la reacción de su cuerpo a un simple beso, pero no era un simple beso si era de Rick, y en su punto débil._

Venga, no te enfades. _Dijo mientras seguía besándola desde detrás de la oreja hasta lo que quedaba descubierto de su hombro._

 _A la mierda el reposo, pensó girándose para devorarle la boca al hombre que podía volverla loca con sólo un beso. Le empujó para colocarle boca arriba para posicionarse sobre él a horcajadas._

¡Kate! _Dijo él sorprendido del cambio de actitud, pero poniendo sus manos en las caderas de la mujer que ahora le mordisqueaba el cuello y la mandíbula._

 _Rick no pudo más que suspirar ante lo que la detective le hacía sentir y se dejó torturar unos minutos hasta que hizo que las tornar cambiaran, él sobre ella, y se miraron unos segundos, comprendiendo cuanta era la excitación del otro al ver la oscuridad de su mirada._

 **Soy un poco mala por dejarlo así pero continuaré pronto, espero que os guste lo que escribo, y espero reviews, que hacen mucha ilusión. ㈴2**


	11. Chapter 11

_Tenía la piel erizada, en un escalofrío continuo provocado por la intensa mirada del escritor, que se mantenía sobre ella. Notaba la respiración entrecortada y los latidos de su corazón se habían descontrolado. Nunca había sentido todo eso con tan poco. Una mirada. Una mirada de un azul profundo que nada tenía que ver con la mirada cristalina que la hacía sentir segura y en paz. Esta mirada oscura la hacia sentir la mujer más deseada de la faz de la tierra, y eso sólo lo había logrado él. Esperaba con los labios entreabiertos los besos que no llegaban, la estaba torturando acercándose lentamente a su boca sin llegar finalmente a la meta. Cuando parecía que por fin iba a saborear de nuevo esos labios él, con un rápido movimiento, hundió su boca en su cuello, haciéndola suspirar, no sabiendo si era por la rabia de un beso que no fue o por el placer que le producían sus labios en ese punto que habían descubierto, era su perdición._

 _No necesitaban palabras, se comunicaban a base de suspiros y gemidos de placer y sollozos y gruñidos de desesperación. Mientras notaba la lengua y los dientes del escritor bajando por su cuello y sus manos trabajando el resto de su piel, por el muslo y abdomen bajo su pijama, no podía hacer otra cosa que arañar su espalda mientras intentaba deshacerse de su camiseta, y elevar una de sus largas piernas para producir una fricción en la zona más sensible de Rick que solo hizo que la necesidad de sentirse piel con piel fuera creciendo._

 _La ropa voló por la habitación sin casi separarse unos centímetros del cuerpo cálido que deseaban complacer, y ya, libres de barreras, fueron conquistando palmo a palmo la piel del otro con sus manos y dedos urgentes, bocas y lenguas hambrientas y dientes y uñas despiadadas._

 _Entonces todo se volvió borroso. Su respiración entrecortada por la excitación se tornó más errática hasta el punto en el que notaba su pecho arder, un dolor tan agudo que no pudo evitar verse en el cementerio, ya que, igual que cuando le dispararon, unos ojos azules la miraban, una mirada de verdadero pánico. Podía oír la voz de Rick, aunque no conseguía distinguir lo que le decía._

Kate, Kate. Respira, por favor. Relájate. _Suplicaba sin saber que hacer para ayudarla, sin dejar de acariciar su rostro y su cabello, intentando que se relajara._

 _Veía como su cara que hasta hace unos minutos reflejaba placer y deseo se contraía de dolor, mientras mantenía una mano en el pecho buscando aliviar la presión que le apretaba el pecho. Poco a poco su semblante se fue relajando al mismo tiempo que volvía a respirar profunda, y cada vez, más lentamente. Entonces Rick apoyó su espalda en el cabecero de la cama y atrajo el cuerpo de Kate sobre su pecho, y se dedicó a besar su cabeza y dejar caricias en su espalda, brazos, y donde llegasen las yemas de sus dedos. Notó que ya respiraba con normalidad, pero se quedaron así un rato más._

 _Sintió gotas resbalar por su pecho y enseguida supo que ella lloraba. Bajó su mirada y la miró mientras con su mano en el mentón levantó su cara para que le mirara._

Hey. _Susurró._ Ya está. _Dijo secando sus mejillas con el pulgar._ No llores, por favor.

Lo siento. _Murmuró ella casi sin voz._ Lo siento mucho. _Sin dejar de llorar._

Shhhh. No te disculpes. Está todo bien. ¿Vale? _Dijo mirándola a los ojos._ Sólo tenemos que esperar un poco para… hacer esfuerzos. _Dijo intentando quitarle importancia a la situación._

No, no. Yo… _Bufó frustrada._ Yo quiero… _Bajó la mirada avergonzada._

Kate, ¿crees que yo no? _Dijo bajito._ Pero hay que hacer un esfuerzo, y más después de lo que acaba de pasar.

Ya, ya lo sé. Pero, después de todo lo que hemos esperado, precisamente ahora que podríamos… hacer tantas cosas juntos. No me refiero solo a… _Se mordió el labio._ Pero sobretodo no puedo esperar para volver a hacer el amor contigo, me resulta muy difícil… _Dijo con la mirada llena de sinceridad y amor._

Te entiendo Kate, soy consciente de lo difícil que es tenerme al lado y no poder lanzarte a mis brazos. _Dijo bromeando intentando sacarle una sonrisa._ Sé que soy irresistible.

Idiota. _Dijo con el ceño fruncido golpeándole en el pecho, pero no tardo en sonreír y volver a apoyarse sobre el pecho de Rick._

 _Se quedaron un momento en silencio, el cual Kate aprovechó para pensar y cuando se decidió, interrumpió el silencio._

Tal vez debería volver a mi apartamento. _Y según lo dijo se arrepintió al sentir al escritor tensarse bajo su cuerpo._

¿Quieres irte? _Preguntó intentando sonar lo más neutro posible, aunque falló en el intento._

No es que quiera irme Rick. _Dijo mirándole a los ojos._ Pero tal vez todo sería más fácil.

No. Nada sería más fácil. Quiero estar contigo, siempre. Al irme a dormir, al despertarme, desayunar juntos, comer y cenar en familia. _Dijo sinceramente._

 _Kate se mordió en labio y no pudo evitar colocar sus manos sobre su cara y le llevó hasta sus labios para besarle y demostrarle el amor que sentía por él. Fue un beso dulce, tierno, que se alargó en el tiempo hasta que se separaron lentamente cuando sus pulmones protestaron por falta de oxígeno._

Yo también quiero estar contigo. _Dijo apoyando su frente en la de él._ Pero…

Nada de peros Kate, no somos dos críos que no puedan estar en el mismo sitio sin estar en la cama, ¿no? _Vio como ella torcía el labio en una mueca._ Míranos ahora mismo. Estamos completamente desnudos, abrazados, entre las sábanas, un poco sudados, hablando tranquilamente.

Es cierto. _Dijo bajando la mirada desde los ojos de Rick hasta que la sábana le tapó la vista del cuerpo desnudo que tenía a su lado._ Ahora que lo dices tal vez deberíamos vestirnos.

Tal vez tengas razón, pero no te vas a ir a tu apartamento. _Dijo serio._

Bueno, supongo que algún día tendré que volver. _Dijo notando la mirada seria de su novio sobre ella mientras se levantaba buscando ropa limpia en el armario._ Al menos para recoger mis cosas. _Dijo dejando al escritor confuso mirando la puerta del baño, por la que había desaparecido la detective._

 _Volvió en sí al escuchar el ruido del agua cayendo en la ducha y se levantó, recogió sus calzoncillos y se los puso. Fue recogiendo la ropa de ambos que seguía desperdigada por la habitación y la llevó para poner la lavadora más tarde. Mientras hacía la cama le pareció escuchar cómo le llamaban, pero lo dejó pasar. Cuando terminó de hacer la cama volvió a escuchar su nombre, esta vez reconoció la voz de Kate llamándolo y se extrañó. Abrió la puerta lo justo para asomar su cabeza._

Kate ¿estás bien? _Preguntó viendo como ella abría la mampara de la ducha para asomar la cabeza igual que hacia el escritor por la puerta del baño._

Sí, bueno, necesito pedirte un favor. _Dijo._

Claro, ¿qué pasa?

¿Me ayudas a lavarme el pelo? Es que me duele al levantar el brazo, me tira la cicatriz y… _Soltó de carrerilla muy deprisa._

Kate, Kate, Kate. Tranquila. _Dijo con una sonrisa tierna al verla tan nerviosa._ Hazme un hueco.

 _Kate se hizo a un lado dándole la espalda y Rick entró en la ducha después de quitarse los calzoncillos, pensando en lo poco que le habían durado puestos. Cogió el bote de champú y se echó un poco sobre la palma de la mano, para después esparcirlo sobre con ambas manos sobre el pelo de la inspectora. Pronto el baño se inundó del vapor del agua caliente con olor a cerezas, y el escritor se perdió en el aroma afrutado masajeando el cuero cabelludo de su novia con delicadeza. Mientras el escritor le aclaraba el champú con gran cuidado Kate se sintió relajada y, cuando terminó de lavarle el pelo, se lo colocó a un lado y le besó la mejilla para después coger su esponja y enjabonarse. Kate se giró, observando a Rick y decidió salir de la ducha y colocarse su albornoz._

 _Suspiró frustrada intentando secarse el pelo con una toalla o peinarse, pero desistió al momento por el dolor. Al instante siguiente notó a Rick tras ella._

Dame, que te ayudo. _Le pidió la toalla que mantenía en una de sus manos._

 _Ella se la extendió sin girarse y él se dedicó a secarle el pelo y luego se lo desenredó con cuidado. Kate sonrió al notar que el espejo poco a poco dejaba de estar empañado y empezaba a ver, cada vez más claramente al escritor concentrado peinándola. Cuando terminó, dejó el cepillo a un lado y se abrazó a su espalda durante unos minutos, hasta que la guio a la habitación, se vistieron en silencio, mirándose de vez en cuando de reojo y se fueron al salón, se sentaron en el sofá sin mirarse. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Ambos sabían que sería complicado no dejarse llevar. Rick se preguntó cómo no le había hecho el amor contra la mampara de la ducha al verla desnuda y mojada a centímetros de él… Dios, tenía que pensar en otra cosa, o se volvería loco. Tenía que mantenerse a raya, por el bien de Kate. Por nada del mundo la haría sufrir, no quería verla igual que hace una hora, sin aliento, dolorida._

 _Ambos se volvieron para mirarse y se sonrieron sabiendo lo que pensaba el otro, y al final se recostaron sobre el respaldo del sofá y se abrazaron._

¿Crees que lo soportaremos? _Preguntó Kate elevando la vista a los ojos de Rick._

Tendremos que hacer un esfuerzo, pero lo conseguiremos, siempre conseguimos lo que nos proponemos si estamos juntos.

 _Rick se inclinó para besarla despacio, y mientras acercaban sus bocas, cerrando los ojos…_

¡Buenos días queridos! _Irrumpió en el apartamento con energía Martha._

 _Se separaron rápidamente y miraron a la puerta, donde se encontraba la actriz con los zapatos en una mano y un pequeño bolso en otro._

Buenos días. _Contestaron ambos, viendo como la pelirroja se dirigía directa a la cocina a ¿desayunar?_

Parece que vamos a tener ayuda para mantener las manos quietas. _Susurró el escritor besando la frente de Kate y volviendo a apoyarse en el sofá._

 _Kate seguía con la mirada a su… a la madre de Rick, que se preparaba un batido en la cocina._

Rick. _Dijo esperando a que él le mirara._ ¿De dónde viene tu madre a… _Miró el reloj que en una de las paredes del loft._ Casi las 11 de la mañana un jueves?

Pues… _Se giró para mirar que, efectivamente ahí estaba su madre._ La verdad… _Dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo mirando a Kate y a su madre intermitentemente._ Ni idea. Ya te acostumbrarás.

 _Y Kate se quedó un rato algo confusa, pero al final se encogió de hombros y se acomodó al lado de Rick, donde a los dos les terminó dando la risa por la situación tan absurda._


	12. Chapter 12

_Le despertó una suave caricia en el cuello que, al estar aún medio adormilada no reconoció que podía ser. Poco a poco sintió como, manteniendo esa tenue caricia se movía por su mandíbula para acabar en su mejilla. Entonces, todavía con los ojos cerrados, se dio cuenta de que la aprisionaban unos fuertes brazos, y su cuerpo se estremeció al saber que esa caricia provenía de los labios del escritor, que aún le besaban de manera tierna, siguiendo un recorrido desde su pómulos hasta pararse en la comisura de sus labios, los cual no pudo evitar curvar en una sonrisa tonta, sin moverse un milímetro, pensando que si lo hacía esta sensación de felicidad plena se podía esfumar._

\- Se que estás despierta. _Le susurró el escritor rozando sus labios en su lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que su cuerpo volviera a erizarse._

 _-_ Venga dormilona, es tarde. _Volvió a hacer el mismo recorrido de besos, pero esta vez se inclinó sobre ella, que permanecía de lado con los ojos cerrados, y besó sus labios. Besos cortos, repetidamente, para pasar a dejar un par de mordiscos en su labio inferior que hicieron que por fin abriera los ojos._

\- Buenos días preciosa. _Dijo imitando la tonta y adormilada sonrisa de Kate._

\- Buenos días. _Dijo, pensando en lo increíble que era despertarse así, siendo los ojos más azules e hipnóticos lo primero que viera al abrir sus propios párpados._

\- ¿Qué te apetece para desayunar? _Dijo inclinándose de nuevo sobre la detective, que se colocó boca arriba, rozando su nariz con la suya._

\- Café. _Dijo haciendo un puchero, pues aún no podía tomarlo._

\- Sabes que no puedes. _Dijo sonriendo al ver lo adorable que era Kate enfurruñada._ Pero te he comprado algo que espero que te guste.

\- ¿Que me has comprado algo? ¿Cuándo? _Preguntó extrañada, ya que no se habían separado casi para nada desde que estaba en el loft._

\- He hecho un pedido por internet, ya que me faltaban unas cosillas y he aprovechado. Espero que te guste. _Dijo levantándose de la cama y extendiendo una mano a Kate para ayudarla a levantarse a ella también._

\- Necesito un par de minutos más en esta cama. _Dijo cerrando los ojos de nuevo y estirándose como un gato, ocupando gran parte de la cama, como era ya costumbre. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio a Rick mirándola a los pies de la cama riendo._ ¿Qué? _Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido._

\- Cuando haces eso, estas completamente adorable. _Dijo sonriendo._ Pareces una gatita desperezándose.

\- Creía que el "gatito" eras tú. _Dijo riendo al ver el cambio de humor al escuchar ese apelativo tan odiado._

\- Voy a preparar el desayuno. _Dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación aparentemente serio._

\- Oh venga, Castle. No te enfades. Sólo era una broma. _Gritó la detective desde la cama._

 _Se levantó y después de pasar por el baño se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraba el escritor como había dicho, cocinando el desayuno. Ella pasó de largo la barra de desayuno y se fue directamente hacia al escritor._

\- ¿Te has enfadado? _Dijo abrazando su espalda._

\- No me gusta que me llamen así, y lo sabes. _Dijo sin girarse, intentando no reírse, ya que no estaba enfadado._

\- Perdóname. _Dijo besando su espalda._ No lo haré más, pero no te enfades, por favor.

\- Bueno... _Dijo inspirando, como si se lo pensara._ Te perdono si me das un beso. _Dijo aún entre los brazos de Kate sonriendo._

 _Kate, sin soltarse de la espalda de Rick, empezó a dejar besos por la espalda de éste subiendo, besando su cuello y poniéndose de puntillas para llegar a la mejilla, dándole finalmente un largo beso en los labios al girar el escritor la cabeza. Pasaron unos minutos profundizando el beso sin advertir la presencia de alguien en la cocina._

Se quema el desayuno. _Dijo una pelirroja observando la escena divertida._

¡Alexis! _Dijo el escritor volviendo la cabeza al frente, mirando sorprendido a su hija._ No te hemos escuchado.

Ya veo. _Dijo alzando las cejas._ Buenos días papá. _Dijo levantándose para besar su mejilla._ Buenos días Kate. _Dijo asomándose, viendo a la detective escondida tras su padre._

Buenos días Alexis. _Dijo saliendo de su escondite, aún algo apurada, para recibir un beso de la pelirroja._

Calabaza, ¿no deberías estar en clase? _Preguntó el escritor cuando su hija se volvió a sentar frente a ellos._

Papá, ¿en qué día vives? Hoy es sábado. _Dijo cogiendo un trozo de fruta cortada de un bol para el desayuno._

¿Sábado?Como pasa el tiempo.

 _El móvil del escritor comenzó a sonar y el escritor se disculpo de sus chicas y se dirigió hacia el despacho hablando algo molesto._

Bueno Alexis... _Dijo Kate mientras terminaba el desayuno, después de un largo silencio algo incómodo. ¿_ Tienes planes para hoy? _Preguntó para romper el hielo._

La verdad es que no. Se acercan los exámenes y tengo mucho que estudiar. _Dijo fastidiada._

Piensa que, cuanto antes termines los exámenes antes tendrás las vacaciones. _Dijo intentando animarla._

Tienes razón. ¿Y vosotros tenéis planes? _Preguntó curiosa._

Pues no sé, pero me gustaría que fuéramos a algún lado, no estoy acostumbrada a estar tanto tiempo sin salir a la calle. _Dijo haciendo una mueca._ Como siga encerrada me volveré loca. _Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

Pues no hagas muchos planes. _Dijo llegando Rick a la cocina con el móvil en la mano y cara de enfado._

¿Qué ha pasado? _Preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo._

Tengo que ir a la editorial en cuanto pueda a solucionar unos problemas y parece que va para largo. _Dijo molesto._ Han traspapelado un par de contratos que ya tenía firmados y tenemos que redactarlos de nuevo. _Dijo acercándose a Kate que ya había servido el desayuno._ Lo siento Kate. _Dijo serio._

No pasa nada Rick. _Dijo acariciando su mano._ Además, podría llamar a Lanie, que desde que me dieron el alta no la he visto y solo nos hemos mandado un par de mensajes. _Añadió y se sentaron a desayunar._

 _Rick desayunó deprisa y se preparó para irse pronto para volver lo antes posible y Kate mandó un mensaje a su amiga quedando con ella para comer, invitando también a la hija del escritor que rechazó el ofrecimiento ya que prefería comer en casa y seguir estudiando. La detective se duchó y se vistió con tranquilidad, ya que aún sentía dolores pese a los medicamento para estos, mientras la pelirroja se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse a estudiar. Cuando Kate se disponía a irse miró las escaleras y las subió a la segunda planta, mirando con curiosidad cada una de las puertas. Se fue asomando hasta encontrar la habitación donde se encontraba una pelirroja con un montón de libros y apuntes._

Alexis. _La llamó y esperó a que la mirara._ Me voy ya, sé que tienes que estudiar pero ¿seguro que no te quieres venir a comer? No tardaré.

No, gracias Kate. Seguiré estudiando un rato y me prepararé algo rápido de comer, no te preocupes. _Dijo sonriendo._

Vale, nos vemos luego. _Dijo acercándose dudosa, e inclinándose hasta besar la mejilla de la pelirroja que sonrió ante el gesto._ Hasta luego.

Hasta luego. _Dijo volviendo a sus libros sin apreciar la sonrisa de la detective._

 _Fue paseando hasta la cafetería donde había quedado con Lanie, aunque estaba un poco lejos necesitaba que le diera el aire y no tenía prisa, ya que había salido con tiempo. Se pasó todo el camino pensando en como había cambiado su vida en estos días. Se sentía bien pese al dolor, estaba feliz de tener a Rick a su lado, y no sólo eso, porque desde que se conocieron siempre ha podido contar con él, ahora que habían hablado y se habían sincerado respecto a sus sentimientos se sentía en una nube. Y eso no era todo, se sentía genial con la familia de su_ _ **novio**_ _. Solo de pensar en Rick como su novio sentía un mariposeo en el estómago y una sonrisa tonta se instalaba en su cara. Y Alexis y Martha siempre la habían tratado muy bien, pero ahora la hacían sentir en casa, aunque a veces le pusieran nerviosa cuando estaban Rick y ella más mimosos, pero supuso que se acostumbraría pronto. Tantos pensamientos llegaron a su mente que estuvo a punto de pasarse la cafetería. Entró y vio a su amiga ya sentada en una mesa y en cuanto la vio a ella se levantó a abrazarla efusividad._

Tranquila Lanie, que no hace tanto que nos vimos. _Dijo riendo mientras correspondía al abrazo para, a continuación, sentarse en la mesa._

Bueno chica, tu parece que sólo te he echado yo de menos. _Dijo fingiendo enfado._

¿Te recuerdo que he sido yo la que he dicho de quedar? _Dijo sonriendo._

Seguro que estabas cansada de estar encerrada en la habitación del chico escritor. _Dijo levantando las cejas._

Pues, en realidad no. Ha tenido que ir a la editorial. _Dijo soltando una carcajada al ver la cara de se amiga._

Así que soy el segundo plato, ¿no? Pues vas a tener que sufrir mi interrogatorio.

Ya contaba con eso Lanie. _Dijo riendo y haciendo su pedido a la camarera que se les acercó._

¿Cómo te trata el escritor? Parece que no tienes queja por tu sonrisa continua. _Le preguntó la forense a Kate cuando ya tuvieron la comida servida._

No, no me quejo para nada. _Dijo mordiéndose el labio._ La verdad es que estoy genial, estamos genial. Rick es... _Dijo mirando hacia arriba evitando los ojos que tenía frente a ella._ Muy atento, se preocupa mucho por mí, y es muy cariñoso.

Sí, sí, eso está muy bien. _Dijo cortándola. ¿_ Cómo es en la cama? _Dijo inclinándose sobre la mesa._

¡Lanie! No te voy a contar nada de... eso. _Dijo mirando a los lados deseando que nadie las escuchara._

Eso es que bien, ¿no? _Dijo elevando las cejas._ Venga, estás deseando contármelo.

Fue bien. _Dijo rodando los ojos por la insistencia de su amiga._ Muy bien. _Al ver que la forense le insistía con la mirada no pudo evitar sonreír y hablar._ Más que bien. Fue tan tierno y tan dulce. _Dijo sonrojándose._ Ha sido la mejor experiencia que he tenido en mi vida. _Dijo ruborizándose y riendo a partes iguales._

Bien por el escritor. _Dijo sonriendo._ Me alegro mucho por ti, aunque ahora me arrepiento por haberte insistido en que te echases en sus brazos y no quedármelo yo. _Dijo riendo._

Ni lo pienses. _Le contestó enseguida la detective._ Además, no tienes nada que hacer. _Dijo sonriendo._ Rick me quiere a mí.

 **BUENO, COMO SIEMPRE, ESPERO QUE OS VAYA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y SI ES ASÍ DEJAR ALGÚN REVIEW, QUE SON GRATIS**

 **OS ESCRIBO MUY PRONTO**


	13. Chapter 13

_Ya en el ascensor de vuelta al_ _loft_ _me di cuenta de que tendría que haberle pedido a Alexis unas llaves ya que ahora se sentía un poco mal por interrumpir su estudio en el caso de que Rick no hubiera llegado aún. Bueno, a lo mejor era demasiado atrevido por su parte pedir las llaves de una casa que no era la suya. Fantaseó unos segundos imaginándose valiente para decirle a Rick que no tenía ningunas ganas de volver a su solitario apartamento, pero se conformaba con que le quedaban aún por disfrutar unos días, esperaba que fueran semanas, viviendo junto al escritor, y porqué no decirlo, junto a su familia. Se encontraba frente a la puerta del que ahora, y por el momento, era su hogar._

 _Una pelirroja algo cansada le abrió la puerta y enseguida se apartó de la puerta para dejarla pasar._

¿Qué tal la comida con Lanie? _Preguntó la pelirroja dejándose caer en el sofá de mala manera._

Bien. Ya la conoces. _Contestó sonriendo dirigiéndose a la habitación para ponerse ropa más cómoda._ Está loca, pero es buena persona. Aunque a veces es un poco plasta siempre está cuando la necesito. _Fue diciendo en un tono más alto para que Alexis la pudiera escuchar desde el salón. Se puso una camiseta de Rick, que le quedaba enorme y le encantaba y unos pantalones cortos de deporte, que , ya que no podía usarlos para salir a correr de momento, los usaba para estar en casa. Después volvió al salón y se sentó al lado de la hija del escritor._ ¿Cómo ha ido el estudio? Pareces cansada. Espero que hayas comido.

Si que estoy un poco cansada. _Dijo frotándose la cara._ Pero creo que lo llevo bien. Y si, he comido. Me he preparado algo de pasta, tranquila. _Dijo con un intento de sonrisa y se acurrucó en sí misma en un extremo del sofá._

¿Ocurre algo? _Preguntó Kate girando su cuerpo en el asiento, quedando recostada en el respaldo de lado, de frente a la pelirroja._

Yo... _Bajó la mirada a sus manos que abrazaban sus piernas subidas al sofá._ No, estoy bien.

Alexis. _Esperó a que la mirara, pero ésta siguió con la mirada baja._ Hey. _Dijo acercándose y llevando su mano a un brazo de la pelirroja, en el cual dejaba caricias hacia arriba y hacia abajo hasta que levantó la vista y miró a la detective._ Cuéntame lo que pasa. _Hizo una pausa para ver si se animaba a hablar y como continuaba en silencio habló ella._ ¿Es por un chico? _Preguntó. Al ver la reacción de la pelirroja lo confirmó._

¿Cómo...? _Dijo confusa al haber sido descubierta._

Soy detective, ¿recuerdas? _Dijo sonriendo y viendo una leve sonrisa en la cara de la pelirroja._ Sabes que me puedes contar o preguntar lo que quieras, y si te preocupa que se lo diga a tu padre puedes estar tranquila, jamás se lo contaría. _Le sostuvo la mirada, esperando que viera que era sincera y por fin vio a la chica suspirar y empezar a hablar._

Se llama Ashley. _Dijo dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, rindiéndose ante la insistencia de la novia de su padre._ Es un compañero del instituto, vamos juntos a clase desde el colegio. Y, bueno... me gusta. O eso creo. Es mi amigo, nos llevamos muy bien. ¿Cómo se si le tengo cariño porque es mi amigo o es porque me gusta... digamos de otra manera? _Dijo girando la cabeza para mirar a la detective que la sonreía con ternura por sus dudas adolescentes._

Bueno, no se si esto te resolverá tus dudas, pero el simple hecho de que te hagas esa pregunta creo que significa que le ves de otra manera, ¿no crees? _Dijo apoyando un codo en el respaldo para acomodar su cabeza en su mano y poder observar mejor a Alexis._

Supongo que tienes razón. _Dijo pero resopló algo frustrada._ ¿Y ahora que hago? _La preguntó._

¿Qué quieres hacer? _Le preguntó simplemente._

Si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría. _Le contestó como si fuera obvio con un tono algo brusco y suspiró arrepintiéndose al momento._ Lo siento. _Dijo viendo como Kate le hacía un gento de que no importaba._ Es que es todo muy difícil. Si no le digo nada voy a seguir comiéndome la cabeza, si se lo digo y no le gusto puede que ya ni siquiera quiera ser mi amigo o se sienta incómodo conmigo.

No te creerías lo que me suena esta situación. _Dijo sonriendo ampliamente ya que esos mismos pensamientos rondaron su cabeza cuando por fin se mentalizó de que sentía algo por Rick._ Y has obviado una opción. _Dijo esperando que Alexis la mirase con curiosidad._ Es una posibilidad que después de confesar tus sentimientos él se sincere también y te diga que también le gustas.

Aunque eso pasara, que lo veo poco probable, ni siquiera sé si quiero salir o tener una relación con él.

¿Poco probable? Eres una chica inteligente, muy divertida y eres preciosa Alexis, a lo mejor tu no lo sabes pero estoy segura de que tienes muchos chicos coladitos por ti. _Dijo sonriendo y viendo como la chica se sonrojaba, lo que hizo que sonriera más aún._

Si fuera así, ¿por qué nunca me ha dicho nada ningún chico? Preguntó.

Por lo mismo que tu no te atreves a hablar con Ashley, miedo al rechazo. _Dijo simplemente._

¿Qué le digo? No sé como hablar con él de esto.

Igual que lo has hecho hasta ahora. Solo tienes que pensar: ¿Qué piensas de él? ¿Qué te hace sentir? Y explicárselo. Con esto no te digo que sea fácil, pero después pase lo que pase tendrás una respuesta.

De acuerdo. _Dijo sin mucho convencimiento._ Lo intentaré, habíamos quedado mañana para estudiar juntos. _Dijo mordiéndose el labio entre nerviosa y contenta._

Bien. _Dijo sonriendo._ Hasta entonces, intenta distraerte, no lo pienses o te pondrás más nerviosa. ¿Tienes que seguir estudiando o vemos una peli?

Creo que el estudio lo voy a dejar por hoy _._ Pero con una condición. _Dijo seria._ La película menos romántica que haya.

Yo había pensado más en... ¿zombis? _Dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa que hizo reír a la pelirroja._

Yo hago palomitas, las películas están en los estantes al lado de la tele. _Dijo levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina, pero antes se dirigió a Kate que se puso de pie._ Kate. _La llamó acercándose a ésta._ Muchas gracias, por todo esto. Por escucharme y aconsejarme. Nunca he podido hablar de estas cosas con mi madre porque, bueno, la conoces y esta un poco loca y a parte no la tengo demasiada confianza ya que no la veo nunca. Y hablar de esto con mi abuela, ¡o con mi padre! Le daría un infarto. _Dijo riendo nerviosa._ Así que gracias. _Dijo y sin pensarlo demasiado la abrazó._

No tienes que darme las gracias, Alexis. _Dijo apretando a la pelirroja en sus brazos._ Me alegra que confíes en mi tanto.

Cómo no voy a confiar en ti, Kate. Se que mi padre muchas veces te pide consejo cuando tiene dudas sobre alguna situación conmigo y sé que siempre tu te pones de mi parte. _Dijo separándose un poco para mirarla._ Nos conocemos hace tiempo y me has ayudado muchas veces, ya sea a través de mi padre o directamente como hoy, y yo, bueno... te he cogido cariño y... la verdad es que te quiero mucho, gracias por todo Kate.

 _A Kate se le formó un nudo en el estómago, pero no por estar incómoda por la conversación, sino todo lo contrario. Le emocionaron las palabras de la pelirroja hasta que casi se le saltaron las lágrimas cuando la volvió a abrazar, esta vez más fuerte y besó su cabeza._

Yo también te quiero mucho, cielo. _Estuvieron un rato más así hasta que volvió a hablar._ Alexis, yo, no sé que pasará en un futuro entre tu padre y yo. Puede que salgamos unos meses y no funcione o que estemos juntos toda la vida, aunque espero que sea la segunda opción. _Dijo riendo para sí._ Pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo pase lo que pase. ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo. _Contestó separándose de ella y sonriendo_. Ahora vamos a ver esa peli. _Dijo mientras iba a la cocina y Kate se encaminaba a buscar la película._

 _Kate observó la gran colección de películas que tenían, perfectamente ordenadas por género y eligió una de ellas, que no recordaba bien porque la vio hace mucho tiempo pero sabía que le había gustado y supo que a Alexis le gustaría, simplemente porque era de zombis. Cuando las palomitas estuvieron hechas y la película estuvo puesta en el dvd se acomodaron en el sofá y se dispusieron a pasar un par de horas de gritos y risas._

 _Rick llegó al loft cansado de la maldita reunión y entró al apartamento. Al cerrar la puerta tras él vio la televisión encendida y a su hija y a su novia viendo una peli de miedo, y aprovechó que no había sido oído al entrar para pegarlas un pequeño susto. Se acercó a ellas por detrás del sofá y al asomarse para asustarlas las vio a ambas medio tumbadas abrazada la una a la otra y riendo cada vez que alguna pegaba un brinco del susto. Rick sonrió completamente feliz y prefirió simplemente sentarse junto a sus chicas a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de película._


	14. Chapter 14

_Desperté con un calor sofocante y el peso de un cuerpo casi sobre mí. Rick. Estaba plácidamente dormido con gran parte de su cuerpo aplastándome. En realidad era una postura tierna y algo cómica, y me hubiera reído si no me costara hasta respirar. Estaba boca abajo, tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y su cuerpo descansaba sobre mi costado mientras me abrazaba fuertemente con uno de sus brazos. Sintiéndolo mucho comencé a despertarlo, llamándole, dejando caricias y hasta leves golpecitos, pero nada. No podía hacer mucho ya que no podía casi ni moverme, uno de mis brazos se encontraba bajo el escritor. Volví a intentar llamarle._

Rick. Venga, despierta, me estas aplastando. Rick... _Repetía mientras intentaba moverle para despertarlo._ Castle. _Dijo alzando la voz, sonando más autoritaria, pero no conseguía nada. Era increíble el sueño tan profundo que tenía el escritor. Cuando ya se daba por vencida le miró y simplemente dijo._

Amor...

 _Los ojos celestes se abrieron con cierta dificultad y cuando consiguió mantenerlos abiertos la miraron con curiosidad y sorpresa. Ella se mordió el labio y se sonrojo un poco, pero recordó lo incómoda que se encontraba en ese momento y le habló._

Rick, venga, quita que me aplastas. _Dijo intentando no sonar muy brusca y le despeinó con una mano más de lo que estaba. El escritor por su parte seguía mirando a su musa embobado pero comenzó a quitarse de encima suyo, aunque no se alejó mucho, ya que se tumbó de lado en el colchón lo más pegado a ella posible._

¿Te he hecho daño? _Preguntó con la voz aún algo ronca de recién levantado._

No, tranquilo. Sólo no podía respirar. _Dijo sonriendo para que él no se preocupara._

Lo siento, aunque la verdad es que estaba muy cómodo y no me importaría despertarme otra vez así. _Dijo acariciando el abdomen de la detective por debajo del pijama._

Creo que no será la última vez. _Bajó su cara hasta besar los labios de Rick._ Buenos días. _Dijo volviendo a besarle. Cuando el besó acabó tiempo después él la miró con adoración._

Buenos días, amor. _Dijo viendo como volvía a sonrojarse, es adorable pensó._ ¿Qué te apetece desayunar?

Mmmmmm. _Pensó mientras veía al escritor levantarse de la cama y estirarse como un oso, haciendo que su camiseta se elevase ligeramente y que la detective mirara atenta la piel que iba quedando al descubierto, incluso inclinando la cabeza para tener mejor vista hasta que se cruzó con la mirada de Rick que la sonreía de forma orgullosa. Kate, en vez de achicarse, subió la apuesta mirándolo intensamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior, a lo que el escritor respondió acercándose peligrosamente al lado de la cama donde ella se encontraba y se inclinó para besarla. Cuando sus labios se rozaban la detective le dijo._

Fruta está bien. _Y se escabulló rodando hacia el lado contrario de la cama. Cuando llegó a la puerta del baño se giró y le sacó la lengua antes de entrar a ducharse._

 _Rick resopló pasándose una mano por el pelo y se fue a preparar el desayuno._

 _Cuando Kate llegó a la cocina duchada y vestida vio a Rick cortando fruta y haciendo tostadas mientras hablaba con Alexis que, sentada en un taburete de la cocina iba comiéndose lo que su padre iba colocando en los bol, los cuales nunca se llenaban, ya que se vaciaban al mismo ritmo que se llenaban. Se acercó y después de dar los buenos días a la adolescente con un besó, que hizo que Rick sonriera ampliamente, robó otro trozo de fruta de uno de los cuencos, cosa que hizo reír a la pelirroja, pero no al escritor._

¿Tú también? _Dijo fingiendo enfado._ ¡Esperad a que termine!. _Dijo haciendo un puchero. Yo cogí un trozo de fruta y se lo acerqué a la boca y el deshizo el puchero en una sonrisa abriendo la boca para recibir la comida, hasta que yo aparté mi mano de él y me comí la fruta mirándole con maldad mientras Alexis reía a carcajadas y Rick me miraba con odio. La pelirroja cogió los cuencos que ya estaban preparados y los fue llevando a la mesa, entonces me acerqué a él por la espalda rodeando la encimera y le abracé por la espalda como llevaba haciendo todas estas mañanas mientras él preparaba el desayuno._

Parece que has encontrado un nuevo ritual. _Dijo acariciando las manos que le rodeaban la cintura con las suyas un momento y después continuaba cortando algo de fruta y preparando zumo._

Sí, creo que es mi postura favorita. _Dijo acariciando el abdomen de Rick._

Bueno, no es que hayamos probados muchas. _Dijo bajando el tono para que su hija no le escuchara._

¡Castle! _Le regañó, pellizcándole bajo el ombligo y se separó de él, llevándose el zumo a la mesa._

No puedes enfadarte por eso, porque sabes que es cierto.

 _Castle terminó de colocar lo que faltaba para desayunar._

¿Qué es eso? _Me preguntó enseguida._ ¿Café?

Ayer te dije que te había comprado algo, espero que te guste. _Dijo sirviéndole en un vaso una bebida._ No es comprado, bueno he comprado los ingredientes, pero lo he preparado como a ti te gusta.

 _Kate miraba como llenaba el vaso y enseguida un olor característico inundó el comedor._

No lleva cafeína, así que lo puedes beber sin problema. _Le dijo entregándole el vaso a la inspectora._

Rick... _Dijo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. No se podía creer el gesto tan bonito que había tenido el escritor._ Muchas gracias. _Le dijo recibiendo el vaso y percibiendo el olor a café más de cerca. Tomó un sorbo del vaso y cerró los ojos al notar el sabor a café._ Está buenísimo Rick, muchas gracias. _Dijo besando su mejilla, cuando oyó un casi imperceptible "siempre" que me ablandó el corazón e hizo que le besara lenta y largamente. Se separaron cuando el beso acabó y se miraron sonrientes._

¡Qué bonito es el amor! _Gritó Martha._ Buenos días chiquillos. _Dijo bajando las escaleras ya arreglada para salir, acercándose a la mesa a saludar._ ¿Qué tal has dormido querida? _Dijo besando su mejilla y después haciendo lo mismo con hijo y nieta._

Muy bien Martha. _Contestó pensando en la energía que tenía esa mujer siempre._

 _Ésta se sentó a desayunar con todos. Mientras charlaba a Kate se le pasó una idea por la mente y no supo si exponerla pero, como siempre Rick se adelantó y le preguntó en que pensaba._

Pensaba en que podríamos ir a comer fuera todos ya que es domingo.

Me parece estupendo. _Dijo el escritor._

Tendréis que ir sin mi. _Contestó la actriz._ Ya tengo planes para el día, lo siento.

Que dice Lex, ¿te apuntas? _Le preguntó su padre._

Claro. _Dijo y se quedó pensativa._ Aunque he quedado para estudiar esta tarde. _Dijo mirando a Kate de reojo, la cual sonreía a sabiendas de los planes reales de la pelirroja._

Pero te da tiempo a comer con nosotros. Vente Alexis, por favor. _Le dijo la detective._

Está bien. _Dijo fingiendo pesar._ Pero si vamos de picnic.

Hace muchos años que no voy de picnic, por mi bien. _Sonrió la detective._

 _Después de desayunar Martha se despidió y los demás se organizaron para preparar la comida y prepararse ellos mismos._

 _Fueron paseando tranquilamente, Alexis y Kate adelantadas hablando en confidencia de la "tarde de estudio" que le esperaba a la adolescente y Rick tras ellas cargando con todo, aunque no se quejó, ya que la imagen que tenía frente a él valía eso y más._

 _Anduvieron por el parque hasta llegar al lugar donde solían ir el escritor con su hija, bajo un gran árbol que les proporcionaba una agradable sombra, ya que el sol calentaba. Colocaron toallas para poder tumbarse y sentarse sin mancharse y un gran mantel de cuadros rojos y Rick dispuso la comida sobre él._

De verdad Rick, sabía que eras un clásico, pero lo del mantel es pasarse. _Dijo riendo la detective._

Las cosas o se hacen bien o no se hacen. _Se defendió el escritor y se recostaron para poder saciar su hambre._

 _A Kate no le sorprendió sentirse tan confortada en compañía de el escritor y su hija, y se relajó, pudiendo robar algunos besos a éste. Al cabo de un tiempo, se sintieron hartos de comida, la cual en lugar de darles energía les provocó cierta somnolencia. A Kate no le pasaron desapercibidos los continuos bostezos de los dos Castle, por lo que cogió el libro que estaba leyendo, que siempre llevaba en el bolso y se apoyó en el árbol a leer._

 _Pronto se sintió rodeada, ya que el escritor se tumbó atravesado y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus piernas estiradas y se dedicó a mirarla desde abajo, recibiendo de vez en cuando alguna sonrisa cuando separaba sus ojos de la lectura y más de una caricia distraída con la mano que le quedaba libre sobre su pelo. No lo reconocería nunca (o al menos no todavía), pero le volvía loca el pelo sedoso de su novio._

 _Alexis contemplaba la escena, deseando poder ser parte de esa imagen tan azucarada cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Kate, que la sonrió y le indicó que se acercara palmeando el trozo de toalla que se quedaba a su lado. Al verse invitada no pudo más que acomodarse junto a la detective, terminando apoyada sobre su costado sintiendo las caricias de esta sobre su pelo. Rick, al notar la ausencia de mimos por parte de su novia abrió los ojos y sonrió viendo que alguien estaba acaparando su fuente de caricias, pero al momento algo pasó por su cabeza._

Alexis, no te apoyes en Kate. Justo a ese lado tiene la herida.

 _La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos y se levantó pensando en la incomodidad de Kate, pero esta por su parte la sujetó y la volvió a recostar._

No me hace daño Rick. _Le contestó seria, para que viera que no le mentía._ Si así fuera se lo diría.

¿Seguro? _Preguntó aún preocupado._

Todo está bien. _Sonrió._ Túmbate.

 _Y así pasaron varias horas, en las que se relajaron y hablaron de tonterías, hasta que el escritor le hizo un gesto a Kate, que comprobó que la pelirroja se había dormido, por lo que hablaron en susurros durante un buen tiempo, hasta que la detective decidió despertar a la chica._

Alexis. _Repitió varias veces, pensando en lo difícil que era despertar a esta familia._ Despierta. _Dijo dejando un beso es su pelo._

¿Te hago daño? _Fue lo primero en oír, y no pudo más que sonreír._

No, no te preocupes. Pero te tienes que ir, ¿recuerdas?

Cierto. _Dijo levantándose y cogiendo la mochila que se había llevado con libros._ Me voy ya, cuanto antes mejor. _Dijo algo nerviosa._ Hasta luego. _Besó la mejilla de su padre y la de Kate y se dispuso a irse._

Suerte con el estudio. _Le gritó la detective, haciendo que Alexis se girara y ruborizada le hizo una mueca de nerviosismo._ Te irá bien, lo sé. _Y ambas sonrieron._

 _Cuando la chica se hubo ido Rick miró a Kate confuso._

¿Me contarás de que fue todo eso? _Le preguntó viendo la sonrisa misteriosa de la castaña_

No. _Dijo riendo._

No sé si me gusta que tengáis secretitos vosotras dos. _Dijo con el ceño fruncido sentándose junto a la detective._

Reconoce que te encanta, porque eso significa que nos llevamos bien. _Dijo acercando su cara a la del escritor, que le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y luego simplemente sonrió con gran felicidad al reconocer que era así._

Tú ganas. _Dijo besando sus labios._

Yo siempre gano. _Dijo colocándose sobre él continuando el beso._

 _Cuando separaron sus labios Rick apoyó la frente sobre la de Kate y le preguntó._

¿Tengo que preocuparme de que Alexis no me cuente sobre lo que sea que estuvierais hablando?

Para nada. Se que terminará hablando contigo. _Dijo dejando un beso en su nariz, intentando que lo olvidara._

Bien. _Contestó, y devoró sus labios mientras acomodaba sus manos en los costado de Kate, la cual no hizo otra cosa que dejarse llevar y responderle de la misma forma mientras enterraba sus dedos en su pelo._

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que os guste y si es así me lo hagáis saber**


	15. Chapter 15

**Siento mucho haber dejado esto un poco abandonado pero me ha sido imposible actualizar antes, no me odiéis.** **Espero poder escribir ahora un poquito más a menudo, pero no prometo nada. Aquí os dejo una breve continuación de la historia.**

 _Quince minutos de tranquilidad tuvieron cuando llegaron al loft esa tarde después de despedirse de Alexis en el parque. Quince minutos que pasaron viendo una película cualquiera que ponían en la televisión hasta que el teléfono de Kate hizo que se levantara del sofá y se disculpara para coger la llamada._

 _Rick se encontraba sentado en el sofá observando a la detective hablar por teléfono mientras paseaba de forma nerviosa por todo el salón. Y los nervios no eran para pocos, pues se encontraba en medio de una conversación con nada más y nada menos que con Gates. Por lo que el escritor pudo entender de los balbuceos de la detective algo no iba bien, ya que ésta no conseguía terminar una frase al intentar excusarse de lo que fuera que la capitán le recriminaba. En ese instante la mujer dio un resoplido colgando el móvil continuando con las vueltas alrededor de los sillones, sofá, mesas y todo el mobiliario que se encontraba en el salón._

Kate. _La llamó, pero al no obtener ninguna reacción se levantó del sofá y se interpuso en el camino de la detective._ Hey. _La sujetó de los hombros y buscó su mirada con la suya._ ¿Qué ocurre?

Nada. _Respondió, pero al ver la mirada del escritor añadió:_ Nada grave. Sólo que olvidé mandar unos papeles a Gates y me acaba de echar una bronca increíble. _Dijo haciendo una mueca._

Bueno, envíalos ahora. _Dijo más tranquilo._ ¿Necesitas algo?

Pues… sí. _Dijo mordiéndose el labio._ ¿Me prestas tu portátil? Es solo un momento. Es que sino tendría que ir a por el mío a casa y…

No te preocupes. _Sonrió._ Ven. _Tiró de su mano hasta llevarla a su despacho._ Aquí tienes el portátil. _Dijo sentándose en la silla del escritorio para encender el ordenador._ Mientras no abras la carpeta "sin publicar" es todo tuyo. _Se levantó y esperó a que Kate se sentase para apoyarse en la silla colocando sus manos en sus hombros._

No me creo que tengas una carpeta llamada "sin publicar", es demasiado obvio. _Dijo mirando al escritor que asomaba su cabeza por encima de uno de sus hombros._

Tranquila, está todo controlado. _Dijo dejando un beso en la mejilla de la detective para después dirigirse hacia el salón._ Si necesitas ayuda con lo que sea avísame. _Dijo antes de salir por la puerta para dejar a Kate que utilizara el ordenador._

 _Ésta se apresuró a entrar en su correo donde tenía una copia de los formularios que necesitaba completar y enviar a Gates. No tardó mucho en acabar, le llevó una media hora y pudo por fin pasarle los informes a su capitán. Cuando se disponía a cerrar todas las ventanas que había acumulado en el escritorio para apagar el ordenador se preguntó si de verdad Castle tendría una carpeta con escritos sin publicar, como la próxima entrega de Nikki Heat de la cual el escritor había hablado muy por encima sin mencionar si quiera el título. Miró a la puerta del despacho, que se encontraba entreabierta y pensó que no pasaría nada por curiosear un poco, ya que no todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de tener entre sus manos el ordenador donde escribe sus libros su escritor favorito. Sorprendentemente no tardó en encontrar la carpeta "sin publicar", cosa que hizo a Kate poner los ojos en blanco, pero al ir a abrirla para cotillear le saltó una pantalla pidiéndole una contraseña. Ya se esperaba algo así, pero tenía que intentarlo. Se encogió de hombros y empezó a salir de las carpetas encontrándose una que le llamó la atención. "Kate". Sonrió y la abrió rápidamente pensando que podía tratarse de algún escrito para sus libros basados en ella y que al final si iba a leer un adelanto de la próxima entrega de Castle, pero la sonrisa pronto desapareció cuando comprobó que eso no era lo que esperaba encontrar. Informes, fotografías, y demás documentos sobre el caso de su madre. En esa carpeta se encontraba absolutamente toda la información que tenían hasta el momento del asesinato de su madre. Recorrió la carpeta de arriba abajo con el ratón, pasando rápidamente por cada página que durante años había leído y releído cientos, miles de veces. ¿Qué hacía Rick con todo esto? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? Se sentía traicionada._

¡Rick! _Gritó cuando le salió la voz._

¿Necesitas algo? _Preguntó al momento asomándose a la puerta._

Sí. _Dijo controlando sus lágrimas, puesto que tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar en estos momentos._ Necesito que me expliques esto. _Dijo girando el portátil mostrando a Rick la pantalla._

Kate. _Susurró. No sabía que decir en estos momentos, no se esperaba que Kate le pillara._

¿Qué demonios significa esto? _Miró al escritor con los ojos aguados._ ¿Has investigado por tu cuenta?

Yo… por favor Kate, no te enfades. _Respondió casi susurrando._

¿Que no me enfade? Rick, tienes copias de informes que no pueden salir de comisaria, eso es ilegal. ¿Desde cuándo lleva eso en tu ordenador? _Se echó las manos a la cabeza con nerviosismo._ ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Solo quería… no sé, tener la oportunidad de releer alguna cosa, por si… _Suspiró._ Sé que no debería haberlo hecho, y de lo siento de veras, pero solo quería ayudar.

¿Hace cuánto lo tienes? _Preguntó algo más calmada, aunque con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas._

Hace unos meses. Un día que llegué temprano a comisaría, me dijeron que acababas de subir hacia el gimnasio. Fui al archivo e hice fotos de todo. _Respondió con la cabeza gacha._

¿Por qué?

Verás, hay veces que me pongo a intentar escribir algún capítulo y me vienen ideas que me recuerdan al caso de tu madre. Estuve mucho tiempo dando vueltas a eso sin poder comprobarlo hasta ese día en que aproveché y… _Hablaba con la mirada perdida en el suelo._

¿Has… encontrado algo nuevo? _Preguntó con la voz ahogada, casi con miedo._

¡No! Si hubiera encontrado algo, algo que ayudara sabes que habría corrido a contártelo.

Vale. _Dijo algo decepcionada mientras volvía a sentarse en la silla del escritorio y observaba de nuevo la pantalla del portátil._

Kate. _Dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba con cautela con miedo al rechazo de la detective._ Yo sólo quería evitar que te ilusionases sin motivo. Por favor, no te enfades. _Dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Kate._ Yo sólo quiero que terminemos con esto, solo quiero cerrar este caso de una vez.

¿Por qué te importa tanto el caso de mi madre? _Contestó fijando su mirada en los ojos suplicantes del escritor._

¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? _Preguntó confuso._ Es el caso de tu madre, es importante para ti por lo tanto es importante para mí también. Sé que conseguir justicia para tu madre te hará feliz y yo solo quiero hacerte feliz.

Tendrías que habérmelo dicho. _Se mordió el labio apartando brevemente sus ojos de los de Rick, intentando no derramar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir._ Pero… _Miró a Rick con la voz rota por el llanto que ya no pudo evitar._ Gracias Rick. _Dijo con la voz tomada._

¿Gracias? _Preguntó con el ceño fruncido._

Eres el único que me ha apoyado siempre en esto. Todo el mundo me dice siempre que lo deje, que no merece la pena pero no puedo simplemente olvidarme de que ahí fuera sigue el asesino de mi madre.

Y voy a seguir apoyándote, ¿lo sabes verdad? Siempre.

Siempre. _Contestó asomando una sonrisa entre las lágrimas._

 _Rick la hizo levantarse de la silla del escritorio sentándose él y arrastrando a la detective encima de él, abrazándola mientras ambos se calmaban después de la "pelea". Kate se acomodó colocando su cara escondida en el cuello del escritor e inundándose de su olor que conseguía tranquilizarla siempre. Así pasaron los minutos, sin interrupciones._

 _Se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo que había pasado cuando oyeron la puerta del loft abriéndose y se levantaron con gran pesar ya que era hora de hacer la cena. Kate salía del despacho seguida de Rick cuando se chocó con Alexis que entraba con prisa._

Perdón. _Dijo la pelirroja al chocarse con Kate._ Hola Kate. _La saludó con una sonrisa._ ¿Podemos hablar un momento? _Preguntó casi susurrando mirándola de cerca._

Claro Alexis. _Contestó intentado no mirar a Rick que la observaba interrogante._ Tu padre puede ir haciendo la cena mientras. _Salió al salón y vio a la chica dirigirse deprisa a las escaleras para ir a su cuarto._

De acuerdo, vosotras hablar de cosas supersecretas sin mí mientras yo hago la cena. _Dijo medio enfurruñado._ Por cierto, hola a ti también. _Dijo a las escaleras que ya se encontraban vacías de camino a la cocina._

Será solo un momento Castle. _Le dijo acercándose para dejar un beso en sus labios antes de subir._

 _Unos minutos más tarde Kate llegó a la habitación de la joven y la vio sentada en la cama, ya descalza abrazada a sus piernas apoyada en el cabecero de su cama. Ésta le hizo un gesto para que se sentara con ella en el hueco que había dejado a su lado y se sentó y apoyó su espalda de igual manera, estirando sus piernas a lo largo de la cama. Se mantuvieron en silencio apenas unos segundos ya que Alexis tenía las mismas ganas de hablar que Kate de escuchar lo ocurrido esa tarde en su tarde de "estudio"._

 **Aquí lo dejo pero prometo no tardar tantísimo tiempo en actualizar. Espero que os siga gustando lo que escribo y se agradecen los reviews. Muchas gracias.**


End file.
